


V's Not Just for Victory

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cocky Jock Kara, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting on the field, Hand Jobs, Lena in heat, Lena wants the trophy but also Kara's D, Locker Room Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Soccer, school rivalry, sports AU, virgin Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Omega National has a reputation for losing every sports' week against their rival school, Alpha Academy. With something to prove and nothing to lose, Lena takes on the role of Team Captain for the Omegas with one goal in mind - ruin Alpha Academy's winning streak and rub it in Kara Danvers' face. Some things prove to be easier than others when Lena goes into heat, but can she keep her head in the game, or will she lose more than just a trophy?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 102
Kudos: 2012





	1. Chapter 1

Lena could list all the grievances she had with sports’ week until she turned blue in the face, and Kara Danvers would be at the top. _Every. Single. Time._

It was bad enough that the Alpha Academy was always pitted against her omega team in this yearly competition – but that insufferable, arrogant blonde got under Lena’s skin more than the splinters on the old, wooden bleachers did.

Somehow, despite all of the money the Luthor family donated to the private omega institution, it never seemed to be funneled into sports. It always reflected in the performance of the omegas whenever they faced the Alpha team.

The only consolation was that this would be Lena’s last year competing against Kara, because they both graduated in a few months, and then Lena would never have to see Kara’s smug smirk again. Which was why she felt so determined that Omega National would win the stupid tournament, because there would be no way for a re-match, and it would plague Kara that her winning streak was smashed in her final year by an omega.

Lena had planned it all out. She spent months meticulously forming a chart of the strengths and weaknesses of everyone in her class team, and she had moved them like pawns in each hypothetical game to ensure the best outcome.

There would be no ridiculous chants, no pointless cheering – only merciless victory, because for once she was the team captain, and Kara Danvers was about to find out she was a force to be reckoned with in any competition.

On the afternoon of the first game, the bus filled with Alpha Academy students pulled up and Kara was the first to get off. She was already sneering as she glanced at the building, and the rest of her rowdy team rushed off the vehicle, yelling and shoving each other as they made their way to the soccer pitch.

From Lena’s vantage point, she watched them walk closer, and turned to her team to assert, “Don’t listen to a thing they say. We stick to the plan I laid out and we win today. That will throw them off for tomorrow. They want us emotional and unfocused, but we’ll show them that Omegas are better than any Alpha claims to be.”

“What if we lose today?” Eve asked under her breath. “They’ve always won,” she added when Lena glared at her.

“You’ve never had me as captain.” Lena reminded her team and raised her chin up to level them all with a confident look. “I’m going to lead us to the victory we deserve and you had better believe it. They think they’re the best because they were born as alphas. Let’s show them how wrong they are.”

Lena’s team let out a whoop of excitement, just as Kara and the rest of the alphas ventured onto the field.

“Cheering because you made it onto the grass?” Kara asked through a smirk. “I guess it’s the small victories you guys have to look for, because they’re the only ones you’ll have.”

Sticking her nose haughtily up in the air, Lena glanced over her shoulder at Sam and Jess, who were doing their best to make her look good. They were kicking a soccer ball around and ignoring the reek of the alphas who ogled them and laughed. The rest of her team stood solidly behind her and Lena never felt prouder.

Kara’s eyes roamed over Lena and lingered on her chest where the captain sigil was clipped. “Nice pins.” Kara drawled, and the rest of her team laughed.

Lena could have incinerated Kara with her glare. She did a quick sweep of her enemy’s outfit, trying to find any reason to mock her. She settled on the new alpha school crest, which was an unidentifiable animal on a green background. “I would say nice ‘crest,’ but I can’t even tell what that is. It looks like a bald, ugly weasel.”

“I bet you have a lot of experience with those, since you date betas.” Kara remarked, looking smug and unfazed. Someone on her team barked laughter and Kara grinned in Lena’s face as her alpha friends crowded around her to intimidate the omega team.

A few omegas shrank back, and Kara gazed down her nose at them as if they weren’t worth competing against. She raised her chin and stared right through them as she led her team through their ranks, forcing the omegas to scatter before they got trampled.

Lena tried to silently signal for her team to hold their ground, but the alphas took over the field to practice without her friends putting up much resistance. 

It frustrated the hell out of her, especially when Kara began to run drills. She stalked up to the alpha, close enough to catch a whiff of strong pheromones.

“I’m going to ask you nicely to get off my grass,” Lena calmly stated. “We reserved the field until 4 o’clock, then it’s your turn. We worked out this schedule weeks in advance to avoid any confusion. Your academic coordinator should have passed that information onto you.”

Kara barely glanced at Lena as she kicked the ball with enough force to send it down the other end of the field. 

“I don’t care how you ask me, we’re not going anywhere.” Kara turned to give her another once over, then stepped into Lena’s personal space. “Why don’t you ask her about it and stop bothering me?”

Before Lena had the chance to speak, Kara raised her hand to signal to their coordinator, who would be overseeing their trip to Omega National. The stern woman made her way over with sharp strides and lowered her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to snap, “Is there a problem?”

“Miss Grant, this one doesn’t want us practicing until 4 o’clock. She says you should have informed us that they reserved the field.” Kara spoke matter of factly but her eyes glinted with something devious as she stared at Lena.

“Is that so?” Miss Grant turned her hawk-like gaze onto Lena as she waved a hand in the air. “Miss Lunar,” she sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you can kick a ball around on the other end. You hardly need the entire field for one team. It is built for two, after all.”

“Oh, sure, we have to share, but last year when the competition was held at Alpha Academy, we had to stick to a very tight practice schedule.” Lena huffed, and gave up on her argument with the academic coordinator before it even began. 

Lena composed herself, and decided to take matters into her own hands by kicking the ball away from Kara. She stole off with it down the field, and her team cheered at her.

The omegas ran after her, and Lena experienced a small head rush of victory, at least until she glanced back and saw Kara gaining on her. 

The alphas had plenty of other balls to use, and the omega team could easily pick any other, but it was the principle of the issue that made Lena determined not to give it back. 

“Well, if I can’t kick you in the balls one way, I’ll do it another,” Lena crudely called over her shoulder at the alphas. She wore a triumphant smile and arched an eyebrow at Kara. 

Kara’s face only hardened as she sprinted after Lena. The chase had the omega team laughing, but Kara had complete focus as she rounded on Lena and swiped the ball out from under her. She passed it straight to Barry, who had flanked her down the pitch, and he booted it down to Max.

“I think we just saw the best you’ve got,” Kara husked, her eyes intense and pheromones potently obnoxious. “No wonder you need all the practice.” She bopped Lena on the nose with her fingertip for good measure and jogged off with a laugh.

Lena seethed as she watched Kara’s quick-footed moves and the power behind her working muscle. She wanted to lash out, but instead she whistled to bring her team in close. They needed to review their best maneuvers. It shouldn’t take long, except nearly all of the omegas seemed to be more interested in observing their fierce competition. They looked disheartened. 

It might have been underhanded, and Lena hated herself for it, but she decided to lead her team in a series of stretches. That grabbed all of the attention of the alphas, who were far too distracted to continue their practice.

Lena moved into a full bend, grabbing an ankle and lowering her head near enough to the ground. Even upside down, she noticed Kara’s eyes on her, riveted and unblinking.

The alphas herded together, a pulsing mass of pheromones and sexual tension that evidently only had enough blood to power one head at a time, and it certainly wasn’t the one on their shoulders right then. One of them – Lena was pretty sure he was called Mike – pushed into Kara to get a better look at her. Kara snarled at him in warning and used her elbow to shove him off. He got the hint and turned his attention to Eve instead, and Kara resumed staring at Lena as if she was mentally undressing her.

An embarrassing thing happened next and Lena jolted upright so fast her vision faded out. 

Although it wasn’t due for another three week, she felt her heat spontaneously set in. The instant arousal that pooled in her panties brought a blush to her fair skin.

It would have been weak to rush off the field, but with Kara devouring every inch of her with her eyes, Lena struggled to act casual. 

If Lena’s fellow team members noticed her scent, they were polite enough to keep it to themselves, and she forced herself into another lunge. Concentrating on her breathing, she calmed herself and deepened her stretch to show off.

If the wind hadn’t blown in Lena’s direction, the chances of Kara or any of the alphas noticing would have been slim until the game had started. But luck wasn’t on Lena’s side, it seemed, and Kara caught her scent on the breeze. She could see Kara sniff subtly, her chin lifting as she inhaled. Kara’s eyes widened as she realized just what she was smelling, and she drew her lower lip into her mouth hungrily.

“I check my phone for two minutes and suddenly you’ve all forgotten what you’re meant to be doing.” Miss Grant intoned, unimpressed by the way they’d grouped together to do nothing. “Don’t just stand there. Get moving. You have a game to win and you can’t do that if you’re drooling on your shoes like mindless fools.” She paused by Kara, and muttered dryly, “I expected more from you, Kara. You’re supposed to lead your team to greatness, not gawking.”

Kara reddened, though whether in embarrassment from being caught staring, or humiliation from Miss Grant reprimanding her in front of everyone, Lena couldn’t tell.

Kara tore her eyes off of Lena, and pushed Mike forward to break him out of his trance. The others snapped out of it and Kara barked orders to get them back to practicing.

With the alphas putting extra effort into ignoring them, Lena found it much easier to go over all of her plays with her team. She called them in immediately and their entire session went much more smoothly than she expected after that. 

Her team performed just as skillfully as the alpha team, if not even better now that they no longer had anyone scrutinizing them. The time went by fast, but Lena made the most of it. 

As the stadium lights flicked on at dusk, she knew they were going to win. They needed this win more than the alphas, and most of them were more agile, even if they were outmatched in weight and force.

As observers filed into the stands to watch their game and a referee appeared, Lena directed the omegas over to the sidelines. She stole a glance at Kara, who paced around her teammates and gave each one of them last minute tips. 

When they stepped onto the pitch again, Lena followed the custom to approach the other captain and shake her hand. “Kara,” she smirked. “May you have even worse luck scoring on the field than you do romantically.”

Kara grinned and shook Lena’s hand with a firm grip. “Good luck keeping your shorts dry, Lena. I can’t wait for the crowd to think you’ve wet yourself.” The rivalry between them was a force in and of itself, but Kara stepped back and looked to the referee, and made the call for heads. He tossed the coin and pointed to Kara, and she smirked at Lena as if this would be the first victory of many.

The whistle blew, and Kara booted the ball off to the right side for Alex to take. When Sam from the omega team flanked her, Alex passed it off to Barry.

It surprised Lena how fast Eve moved in to steal the ball. It might have been because Eve was the last person on either team that anyone would expect to gain a point, but she made it all the way down the field to the goal. Mike tried to guard, but Eve lobbed it by him.

“Hell yeah, Eve,” Lena shouted out, even as she trembled a little with delight and adrenaline.

As she raced by Kara, Lena noticed that a few other alphas were distracted by her scents. Not that she deliberately used that to her advantage, but she did find that when she was involved in kicking the ball to her team members, the other alphas focused on her ass. When that happened, Kara seemed to get snarly and more aggressive. Lena found that curious.

Either Kara was just that annoyed with her dimwitted teammates, or she had an attraction to Lena.

“Focus!” Kara snapped at Max, her face furious as she bolted past her teammates to get ahead of Lena. She looked wild on the pitch, her blonde hair swinging over her shoulders and eyes narrowed in concentration.

Kara intercepted the ball when Nia tried to pass it off to Eve and pivoted with it. She kicked it so forcefully that it sailed through the air back up the field, and straight over Barry’s head as he launched himself up to header it.

“Get it!” Kara yelled out, and frantically pointed. 

The ball landed, and rolled straight over the touchline. Kara let out an angry growl as the referee blew his whistle to signal that Lena’s team had a throw-in.

Kara muttered under her breath as she jogged back up the pitch, and glared at Lena as if it was her fault.

“What was that you said, Danvers?” Lena asked and took a few steps backwards to follow Kara. Then she gestured to Sam to handle the throw-in. Her ponytail swished against her neck as she whipped her head around to glare at the alpha. 

If not for her sex appeal, Lena knew that some strong words could have been exchanged between them, but her perfume seemed to intoxicate Kara. 

Lena loathed herself for dwelling on that, and how for a split-second, she could imagine a much different relationship between them when they stared at each other. 

“I know it’s a hard concept for you to grasp as an alpha, but sometimes using more force isn’t the answer,” Lena pointed out, lecturing more than gloating while her teammates kept the game going smoothly around them.

“I get the feeling that concepts are the only hard thing you ever get to grasp.” Kara fired back. Her steely gaze betrayed her as it darted southward, and then she ran off in pursuit of the ball as the omegas tried to play it back down the field.

Barry swooped in to redeem himself and tackled it from Sam, but his pass didn’t make it to Alex.

Eve cut in to take charge of the ball and sent it off to Lena before the alphas had the chance to intercept it.

Kara tore down the pitch to try and defend the goalie. Mike was looking at Lena more than the ball, and Kara bared her teeth at him to snap him out of it.

It was useless, because from nowhere, an omega named Kelly sprinted by Kara, and Lena made a pass straight to her. 

With fast footing, Kelly ran around Mike and sent the ball into the goal. Kara groaned in frustration.

Lena’s seductive scent continued to divert the alphas’ attention from the game. It almost became too easy to run around them and take the ball, and Lena made the choice to hold back so their victory could be a fair one. Her team did an outstanding job of compensating for her as she stayed to the side of the field.

While the game went on around her, she had her own private match going on with Kara. They had a glaring competition that only ended when Nia passed the ball to her. Lena ran with it, but a hulking alpha named James bumped into her hard enough that she fell. 

James seemed less interested in defending for his team and more interested in doing whatever it took to collide with Lena.

Locking the ball between her feet to prevent anyone else from getting it, Lena listened to the sound of the foul whistle blow. The referee jumped in, claiming that James had pushed Lena down.

Kara looked livid. Whatever she fiercely whispered at James made him shrink, and that was oddly comical since he was head and shoulders taller than her. He looked properly chastised, and slinked off as Kara snarled something else at him, then she hurried over to reach down and help Lena back onto her feet.

“That’s not how we play, and it’s not how we win. When we beat you it’ll be fair.” Kara informed her, but there wasn’t any bite to her words as she glanced over Lena, as if to make sure she hadn’t been injured.

Kara backed off as Lena was awarded a free kick, and scrambled into action when Lena pelted it towards her team. 

Kara sprinted to get it first, and ran the ball straight up the field, passing it back and forth between the alphas until Max sent it flying and landed them their first goal. Kara looked ecstatic, and the rest of her team yelled out in victory, but they were still behind by one point.

The game continued like this, with each team continually evening out the score, only for the omegas to pull ahead.

In the final minutes, Sam came through and kicked the ball into the alpha goal. Her maneuver put them in the lead by two points. 

As the buzzer sounded to announce the end of the game, the omegas shouted and screeched in excitement. They ran all over the field, embracing each other, and laughing, and congratulating Lena for being their captain.

Lena spared a single glance at Kara, but no more than that, because she expected that the alphas would take cheap-shots at her team.

Most of the alphas just seemed weary or horny, based on how they stood and the lustful way they watched all of Lena’s friends.

“Let’s take our celebration to the locker room to wash up,” Lena demanded when she saw Miss Grant storm onto the field to criticize the alpha team. She threw her arms around Sam’s and Eve’s shoulders, and her omegas formed a line like that, marching off the field before anyone could ruin their good mood. 

In the locker room, the omegas grabbed snacks and drinks and blasted their favorite music while they showered. It was the beginning of a party, one that Lena knew she would have to cut short if she hoped to win tomorrow.

Eve was the first to dry off and dress and she bounced as she made her way to Lena. “I can’t believe we finally won a match and it was all because of you Lena. You really did lead us to victory.”

Sam rolled her eyes behind Eve and pulled on her clothes as she laughed, “We never would have accomplished this without you as our fearless leader. All the time you took to have us practice really paid off. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I can’t wait to face those Academy asshats tomorrow.”

“I feel like I can taste glory.” Nia expressed seriously, her grin radiant as she looped her arms around Lena. “Is this what the alphas always feel like? Like they can do anything? God it’s such a rush.” She laughed, and pressed a sloppy kiss to Lena’s cheek before she danced off to start up more cheering.

Kelly grinned broadly at Lena and rummaged around in her locker to search for perfume. “You really did the impossible Lena,” she declared. “You’ve got this lot to believe that they’re more than just omegas, and that’s a beautiful, powerful thing. You better be proud of yourself, because we sure are.”

Lena wrapped herself in a plush towel and began to comb out her dark hair. She did feel pleased with the win and took extra time for pampering herself because of it.

“I don’t give myself the credit,” Lena told Kelly. “We beat the other team because of everyone’s dedication. Let’s all meet up in two hours for pizza in my room. My treat. Afterwards, we need to get to bed early, so we can get to the pool early in the morning and practice for a little while without the alphas interrupting us. I don’t want to wear everyone out, so we’ll take a break whenever they arrive.”

The alphas would be staying on campus grounds, and she had no doubt that many curious omegas would be too excited about that to sleep, but she hoped her team would follow her strict instructions. With their plans set, most of the omegas hurried off back to the dorms to relax for the evening. 

Lena took the longest out of everyone, mostly because she was busy answering questions and talking about the swim match tomorrow. 

Eve exited the locker room, and Lena believed she was alone. Except the door swung open again and Kara Danvers entered.

“Omegas only,” Lena pointed out and jerked her thumb towards the sign. “Out.”

Kara had a face full of thunder and her tone matched it as she stalked forward. “And who’s going to stop me?” She asked gruffly, her lips curling in aggravation. “You?” Kara snorted, and tore her sweat soaked shirt off to toss it on the bench next to Lena as if she’d thrown down a gauntlet.

Kara’s skin was flushed and her muscles were ridiculously defined, and despite Lena’s best intentions she found them distracting.

“You’re all so proud of yourselves, but it was your heat that gave you the advantage.” Kara grit out bitterly as she stepped into Lena’s personal space. She inhaled the musky perfume that clung to Lena and growled low in her throat as her pupils dilated, forcing the cool blue of her irises to the edges. “It’s basically cheating.” She accused, and poked Lena’s chest with her finger to back her into the lockers. “You knew you went into heat and you didn’t take anything to mask your scent. You wanted us to smell you.”

“What did you expect me to do?” Lena challenged. “Walk away from the game? I wasn’t exactly prepared for my heat.” She flattened herself against the cool metal of the locker and swallowed down the sudden fear in her throat. The alpha’s aggression both excited and intimidated her, but she glared dead ahead at Kara and tucked her towel more firmly around body. Standing up to Kara required her to be tougher than this, and she only wished she wasn’t at the disadvantage without any clothing. 

The fragrance of her wet pussy grew stronger as Kara crowded her. She reacted to the alpha pheromones and it made her ache so much that her knees nearly buckled. Pressing her hand against the lockers, she dodged around Kara’s outstretched arm and reached into her bag for some underwear. 

“If you blame my heat, you’re basically admitting that you’re so weak to my biology, you can’t control yourselves,” Lena argued, keeping her back to Kara while she pulled her panties on under cover of the towel. 

That must have struck a nerve because Kara grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so she could face her as she sneered, “I have more control in my fingers than you have in your whole body.” Kara’s eyes darkened as if she had just thought of something, and she eyed Lena as though she were a snack just waiting to be devoured.

Kara’s heated gaze scorched down Lena and she announced brazenly, “Maybe I should prove it.” She leaned in to sniff loudly along the elegant slope of Lena’s neck and exhaled hotly. “I bet your panties are already wet at the thought of it.” She whispered challengingly.

While Kara’s advances were more than welcome as far as her body was concerned, Lena scoffed at the proposition. She wanted to step away, but she shivered with Kara’s face so close to her neck and gasped audibly. Her own timid noises embarrassed her, and yet when she felt weakness in her knees again, she grasped Kara’s arm to keep herself standing. 

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” Lena insisted. “Why would I even let you touch me when you’ve been nothing but rude over the last few years? The type of alpha I want is sweet and sensitive.” 

Kara brushed the tip of her nose over Lena’s pulse point, and followed it up to her ear to husk confidently, “Everyone else might not have noticed, but the reason you came into heat was because you liked that I was looking at you.” Kara pressed herself into Lena, effectively pinning her to the lockers as she noted, “so really, the alpha you want, is me.”

With a low rumble of desire, Kara caught Lena’s lips in a demanding kiss that dared her not to enjoy it.

Lena had little to no control over herself and surrendered to the kiss, looping an arm around Kara’s neck to hang on. Her pussy squeezed in expectation of Kara’s touch and she damnably opened her mouth for Kara’s tongue. Shame and warmth spread through her limbs and thick arousal coated the inside of her panties.

There was no sense in denying that she had an attraction to Kara, but if she went along with this, it would be impossible to face the alpha in the morning. She considered her options and chose a middle ground.

“You can touch, but I’m not giving you my virginity,” Lena sternly warned. “I get to touch you in return. And if you gossip about what happened between us, I will tell everyone you’re small.” Glancing meaningfully at Kara’s pants, she then stared coldly into her eyes.

“Nobody would believe you, and I don’t gossip.” Kara retorted evenly, but her chest rose and fell with her quickened breath, and it was clear that Lena’s scent was intoxicating to her. Kara didn’t waste another second, and parted the fluffy towel to splay her hand over Lena’s pale abdomen. She grinned when she felt the tremble that ran through Lena, and maintained eye contact as her hand made the slow descent into Lena’s panties to cup her pussy.

“I was right,” Kara husked lustfully, evidently pleased by the copious slick that her fingers encountered. She exhaled a throaty noise as her fingers parted Lena’s silken lips and curled them to delicately tease around her slippery clit.

When Lena’s legs shook from the sensual touch, Kara wrapped her free arm around her waist and held her steady to watch every flicker of pleasure wash over her features. She manipulated Lena’s sensitive clit as if she’d played with it before, strumming to make her breath hitch, then circling to make her thighs quiver.

Lena banged her head back into the locker by accident as Kara handled her pussy. Her ragged, desperate breathing and the helpless jerk of her hips revealed just how pleasurable this was for her. Kara moved two fingers up and down over her clit, massaging it between them. 

Delivering soft spanks against her cunt, Kara observed how she responded, and more excitement ran fast down Lena’s thighs. She whimpered at that and opened her stance to allow Kara to rub her with her full palm. 

“Act smug all you want, Danvers, I can see the tent in your pants,” Lena grunted. “You might get your kicks by screwing with me on the field, but clearly it’s because you’ve always wanted to screw me behind closed doors.”

“And here we are, all alone.” Kara whispered. Her fingers sped up spitefully to firmly rub Lena’s swollen bud and she crashed their lips together to hungrily swallow the noises Lena made.

Kara’s tongue pushed into the warmth of Lena’s mouth, and she sucked on her tongue while the slick noise of Lena’s arousal filled the locker room. The heady scent of her heat intensified and mingled with the spicy notes of Kara’s pheromones. 

Kara worked her up until she was just reaching the edge, and then all of the sudden Kara stopped. “But if you’re not enjoying it, I can leave you to get dressed.”

Lena secured her hand around Kara’s forearm and prevented her from going. “If you don’t finish what you started right now, I’ll take heat boosters for the rest of the week,” she warned. “Your teammates already can’t function.” 

It might have been wrong to threaten to sabotage Kara’s team like that, but the alpha deserved it for treating her this way. She made a bold move and released her grip only to push her hand into Kara’s shorts. Her fingers shyly settled on top of Kara’s cock for a second and then she fully grabbed it.

Even though she lacked experience, Lena heard a low groan from Kara as stroked her rigid cock. To make it easier, she gathered her own arousal on her hand and used it on Kara, smearing it up and down. Kara’s tip leaked hot, runny excitement into her palm and she paused to glance at it. 

Kara reacted to the sight of her delicate fingers covered in clear, sticky fluid.

“Touch it again.” Kara coaxed, her voice a low husk, and her eyes pitch black and bottomless with desire. 

Kara’s lips were parted and she stared down at Lena’s hand, glistening with their mixed enjoyment as though captivated by it. “Wrap your fingers around it and pump your fist. Slow at first.” She commanded, as her own fingers began gliding through Lena’s nectar to caress the velvety place between her innocence and clit. 

Kara’s fingertips flattened more fully to massage Lena’s clit between them with a controlled motion that had her breath hitching in no time.

“You’re going to come so hard for me.” Kara stated thickly, quickening her fingers to swirl and flick over Lena’s swollen pearl. 

Lena’s eyes opened and closed as she was overcome by flutters of pleasure that had her moaning. 

She followed Kara’s instructions at a delay, only this time she gently freed her cock from her shorts. Taking a long moment to gawk at the wide head and veined shaft, Lena gave it a slow yank. Repetitive, well-timed motions seemed to do the most for Kara, and Lena practiced a few different techniques like that until they were both moaning together. “You’ve done this before,” Lena observed quietly. “How many omegas have you slept with? Are you as rude to all of them as you are to me?”

“I said I don’t gossip.” Kara reminded her with a soft groan. She rocked her hips and kept up a good rhythm with Lena’s hand. 

It seemed that Kara was torn between watching Lena react to how she expertly touched her, and watching Lena’s pale hand play with her dick.

Lena could barely secure her fist around it, and it must have appealed to Kara because she glanced down every few seconds with a barely audible rumble of delight.

“There’s no way you’re going to be able to wear these panties out of here.” Kara said it as though she was looking forward to slipping the soaked fabric down Lena’s thighs. Her hungry gaze lingered on the Lena’s covered pussy as if she were desperate to get a glimpse.

Lena rucked down her panties in spite of her better judgment and gave them to Kara. 

“This is the only trophy you’re getting this week,” Lena explained. For some reason she trusted that Kara would never use them to brag, but if that happened, Lena could argue they had been stolen from the locker room. That would make Kara look like the weirdo.

Without the panties in the way of her sex, Kara spread out her lower lips and got a better glimpse of this private place. Around her lips, she was warm red with arousal, and seemed even redder because of her light skin. 

“We’ll see about that.” Kara murmured lasciviously, but she clutched the panties tightly with a look of pride before she stuffed them into her pocket. 

Curiosity and hormones obviously got the better of her because Kara sank to her knees to part Lena with her thumbs and gazed at her dripping slit ravenously. Lena’s labia was a blushing color and at her center was a pale pink barrier that had Kara’s riveted attention.

“You look so good, Lena.” Kara hoarsely said, and shifted closer to inhale Lena’s rich, musky perfume. The effects of it were instantaneous, and Kara’s hands moved from Lena’s pussy to grab at her ass, “Good enough to eat.” She declared with a throaty husk, and pulled Lena’s hot cunt to her mouth.

Kara moaned as she worshipped her with her tongue, greedily licking between her silky warm folds to lap up all of the juices that flowed. She tongued Lena’s innocence with surprisingly gentle restraint, probing and teasing her opening before she latched her lips around Lena’s clit voraciously and sucked on her.

Lena had never done this before with anyone and the sensation of it almost knocked her off her feet. She let her towel drop from around her shoulders and pressed herself against the lockers at her back.

Engaging in this behavior on school grounds could get her expelled before graduation, but she wanted the alpha’s talented mouth on her at any cost. Her legs began to tremble violently and she needed Kara’s hands to cup her ass and keep her standing. “Please, Kara,” she whimpered.

Kara’s tongue and lips worked in tandem to excite her clit. Tiny waves of delicious sensation promised a strong orgasm.

Kara moaned into Lena’s pussy as she licked with the flat of her tongue. She drew Lena’s stiffened clit back into her mouth to suck, then flicked it with just the tip. Making encouraging noises that vibrated through Lena, Kara pulled her closer as if she were desperate to taste her release. She focused entirely on Lena’s sensitive pearl but once or twice she darted her tongue down to teasingly caress the thin barrier of her purity. 

Kara doubled her efforts to give Lena the most intense experience she ever had by slipping her thumb between her scorching lips to tease around opening.

Lena groaned as jolt after jolt of sudden pleasure brought her collapsing down onto Kara. She braced both of her hands on Kara’s shoulders, but sank almost into her lap.

Kara scooped her up before she went any further and carried her over to the bench that ran along one of the aisles in the locker room. Resting against the alpha, Lena drank in pheromones that made her want to do more than fool around. She could feel Kara’s hard cock underneath her ass, and a deep contentment filled her belly when Kara began to play with her breasts. 

“You put your mouth on me,” Lena considered quietly, looking up and into Kara’s crystal blue eyes. “Can I return the favor?”

The suggestion seemed to take Kara by surprise, and she stiffened in more ways than one as she seemed to consider it. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and then moved Lena so that she was sitting on her lap, facing her. 

“I have another idea.” Kara murmured, and took Lena’s hand to slide it inside her shorts. She clasped the omega’s hand around her cock and guided it a few times to show Lena how she liked to be stroked.

Kara’s eyelids were lustfully heavy, and she groaned and palmed one of Lena’s breasts. “Use your thumb when you get to the top,” She rasped thickly, her hips rocking just enough to push herself through Lena’s fist.

Lena coated her palm in her own wetness, and with gentle but determined jerks, she began to take care of Kara’s cock. “Like this?” she whispered, feeding off the way Kara directed her. 

Her thumb found a sensitive spot under the thick rim of Kara’s dick and she concentrated on that. Every time she pulled on the length, she rubbed around the head. Kara’s desire spilled over her hand again and Lena caressed the groove where it erupted. 

Somewhere in all of this, Lena developed a need to please Kara. She listened attentively to each moan, soft exhale and low growl, coaxing more out of the alpha. It didn’t escape her notice that Kara was being careful with her, treating her well despite how they fought. 

An idea occurred to her that she could lose her virginity to Kara, right in the locker room. Not that she would ever do that, but she couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like. 

“I’m thinking about having you inside of me,” Lena softly confessed while she tightened her grip around the base of Kara’s cock and pumped her fist fully over it. 

A guttural groan vibrated out of Kara at Lena’s words, and her eyes briefly shut as if she might just be thinking about it, too. “Keep your grip like that,” Kara gruffly asserted, her thighs tensing from the extra stimulation. “Now go faster.”

Kara’s hands snared Lena’s hips, and she drank in the natural, naked beauty of her. Her gaze lingered between her spread legs at Lena’s glistening pink pussy and then lifted to admire her breasts and light nipples. They must have enticed her, because Kara squeezed one between her thumb and forefinger, and captured the other between her lips to graze her teeth over. She tongued it just as she had Lena’s clit, and exhaled a breathy moan when Lena encouraged her with a hand at the back of her head.

Lena smoothly yanked at the large shaft. All she cared about was making Kara come, and her wrist worked faster. She thumbed the tiny cleft along the head, and for a second considered putting her lips there. 

Simply handling it brought all kinds of images to mind of entangling herself with Kara. If she shifted, she would be able to nestle Kara’s cock between her thighs. Her pussy clenched, needy and frustrated. 

She wanted to have sex with Kara – at least her baser instincts encouraged it. Her rational side still won out and she settled for what Kara gave her. 

Lena could feel all of the drippy desire collecting on her hands. She wrapped one around the base of Kara’s dick and used the other to eagerly stroke. 

Kara’s breaths were short and warm, and she huffed them against Lena’s neck as her thighs began to quake. She was close, judging by the way she growled low in her throat and jerked into Lena’s hands as if losing control of her body. 

Kara grabbed at Lena’s hips and with a stuttered moan, her ecstasy liquified into pearlescent strands that erupted from her pulsing cock to bathe Lena’s hand. She throbbed in euphoria, her erection straining until the last drop leaked out and Kara was able to breathe raggedly again.

Lena attempted to give one last pull on Kara’s cock, but the alpha gripped her arm and held it in place. Fascinated by the dribbles of Kara’s pleasure, Lena watched it all slide down her wrist. She inhaled the pheromones in the air, drunk on the scent of Kara. 

As Kara’s muscles slackened beneath her, Lena lifted her hand closer to her face. She curiously licked at one of the thicker globs of Kara’s come. The salty flavor was strong, but pleasant on her taste buds. 

It might have been an animalistic urge, because Lena didn’t even have to think about it. She just smeared the rest of Kara’s warm seed over her thighs.

“Lena…” Kara said her name as if it were a warning, her voice had deepened with her desires and Kara’s dark eyes were fixated on the sticky residue that Lena had rubbed along her inner thighs. 

It must have been like branding herself, because Kara reacted so strongly to it—she was getting hard again, and she kissed Lena rougher than she had before, all teeth and tongue as if she were trying to satisfy herself with that, while holding back on much baser urges. The kind that would signal to everyone that Lena was hers.

By some miracle, Kara managed to gain control of herself and pulled back so they could both catch their breath. Lena’s lips were swollen and red and Kara was staring intently at them until the sound of Lena’s phone dinging broke the silence.

“Probably your team, wondering where you are.” Kara grudgingly stated, and reached down to grab the towel Lena had dropped. She handed it back to her with a lingering glance between her legs.

Sliding off Kara’s lap, Lena went over to her locker and pulled out a clean uniform. Her only pair of panties were now in Kara’s pocket, so she stepped into her skirt and did her best to tuck her blouse in as far as it would go. 

She felt completely uncertain about what to say, or how to act after messing around with Kara. 

Would they go back to insulting each other now, or did this change things between them? 

Lena’s gaze landed back on Kara, her golden-toned skin and the long blonde ponytail. 

Without all of the arrogance, Kara seemed much more attractive, softer and just as uncertain. 

Lena perched on the bench next to Kara, careful with how she sat so as not to rest her exposed ass against the coarse wood. 

“Don’t think this means I’m going to go easy on you now,” Lena taunted and her lips ticked up in a seductive smile, while her dreamy eyes flicked over Kara. “I’m going to come for you even harder tomorrow. And by that, I mean we’re winning the trophy this year.”


	2. Chapter 2

The number of mistakes Lena had made in her life that truly haunted her were few and far between — but when she woke early, bleary eyed and covered in slick from a dream about Kara Danvers ravishing her in the middle of the soccer field as everyone watched, Lena had to wonder if getting frisky with the obnoxious alpha would come back to bite her in the ass.

She had been fortunate enough the night before when she avoided everyone and snuck off to the dorm showers to get rid of Kara’s scents before heading to her room. None of her teammates had any idea what she had done with Kara. 

In spite of her concerns and crazy heat-fueled dreams, Lena couldn’t deny that it was a thrill to have all of Kara’s attention, or that it surprised her in all of the best ways that the arrogant alpha turned out to be gentle when touching her so intimately. She thought about it as she dressed and as she woke the rest of her team. 

Lena even continued to think about it as she ate a cup of yogurt that reminded her far too much of the last creamy substance she tasted. That should have been reason enough to get Kara out of her head, but not even Eve and Nia’s usual talk at the breakfast table could distract her. A few times, her friends asked her what was going on, but Lena kept her sordid little secret with tight-lipped determination and tuned out the gossip while her team ate breakfast.

There was too much at stake for Lena to lose it all over some dumb alpha, especially one who was so damn cocky. It was a miracle Kara could walk through doors without the size of her ego blocking her path. 

Lena made a mental note to tell Kara that. 

Though she planned to stay clear headed and focused, there was no excuse for how she had left her heat suppressors behind in her room. Not that Lena wanted to cheat. She was better than that, but she had forgotten her pills that morning because despite Kara’s many, many flaws, a small foolish part of Lena wanted to experience those strong hands of hers again. More precisely, Kara’s ridiculously skilled fingers. 

She reassured herself over and over again that she could have it all – both win the competition and also find some time with Kara later that day. The next event was swimming, and out of all four remaining events, Lena expected it would be the easiest to win.

Lena made sure the Omega National team arrived at the pool an hour before Alpha Academy and managed to harness their enthusiasm as they changed into their swimsuits.

The strong scent of chlorine at least concealed some of Lena’s omega fragrance, but at times she caught a whiff of it while drilling her team. 

The more she thought of Kara, the more her heat affected her, and it only became more powerful when she thought of the alpha in a tight-fitting swim top and trunks — her carved biceps and all of her rippled abs on display.

The fantasy did nothing to prepare her for the reality. Lena emerged from the pool at the end of her warm-up to see the Alpha team swarm in from the locker rooms. Kara came in last, wearing cobalt blue swim trunks and a two-toned top. 

Lena’s mouth felt parched from hanging open as she gawked at Kara’s athletic arms and legs. She tried to hurry by as fast as she could and ducked into one of the small changing cubicles to dry off.

To her complete surprise, Kara discreetly followed and shut the door behind them. 

Lena was silent as the alpha invaded her space and cupped her pussy through the damp swimsuit she wore. 

All of the omega suits were dark red two-pieces, with impractical bottoms that tied on the side. Kara went to loosen the strings, but then settled for moving the thin fabric between Lena’s legs. 

“Someone didn’t take her suppressors.” Kara said in lieu of a greeting. She buried her nose into the clavicle of Lena’s neck and inhaled deeply, as if she had been needing this just to get through the morning. “And here I thought you were a ‘good girl’ who collected A’s the way I collect trophies. It must get tiring having to maintain such a perfect reputation.”

Lena could scarcely form words, let alone correct Kara about who she was, or explain why she cared so much about her grades or everyone’s opinion of her.

Kara swiped her finger between Lena’s pussy lips and growled in appreciation at the slickness she encountered. “You must be ready to climb the walls.” She considered out loud, and circled Lena’s slippery clit just to feel the way it responded to her touch. “Let me take the edge off.” She encouraged, her mouth parting to kiss wetly at Lena’s pulse point as she played with her stiff clit.

Lena had no will to complain, not when Kara handled her so confidently. She tilted her head to the side and let Kara explore, nuzzling into her and sucking on her neck until she was weak kneed.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this all night.” Kara confessed with a smirk. She rubbed Lena’s bead of nerves between two fingers and grinned as her legs began to tremble.

When Lena’s breaths hitched and the faintest whimper left her throat, Kara sped up her strumming.

“Shhh,” Kara whispered, not slowing for a second as she worked Lena into a shuddering frenzy. “Everyone’s outside. You don’t want them hearing you.” 

Lena sank her teeth into her bottom lip, but her moaning still sounded too loud to her own ears. Her pussy ached to be full and she could feel Kara’s solid cock against her thigh from how close they stood together. 

She resented Kara for all of this, yet the sensations and thrill of it balanced out the extreme terror she experienced whenever she heard passing footsteps. If any of other students or an academic coordinator discovered them, the consequences would be severe, but all she cared about was seeing this through to completion. 

Grinding herself against Kara’s palm might have been desperate, but Lena figured the faster she came, the sooner the alpha would leave her alone. She couldn’t deny her urges, not when Kara’s whole hand was soaked with her desire. While she focused on creating controlled little pulsations inside, Lena rubbed her pussy into Kara’s fingers and begged in a quiet, undignified whimper. “Make me come, Kara. Please, please, I want to come.”

Her omega weaknesses were getting the better of her, and before she could wisely censor herself, Lena panted out, “I need — I need to feel you inside.”

Kara’s pupils dilated further from Lena’s confession until the steel blue of her eyes vanished entirely. With darkened eyes, she looked every bit the alpha that her pheromones declared her to be—powerful, predatory, and completely in control.

Kara could have taken Lena with the slip of a finger, could have used her own plea against her, but she didn’t. That shocked Lena on some level more than the boldness of the alpha touching her when there were so many other people around.

Instead Kara rubbed her more rapidly, a low growl emerging from her lips as she asserted forcefully, “You need to come.” It wasn’t a request so much as a demand, and Lena felt a jolt of excitement spread through her. 

“Do it, Lena, come hard. Right now.” Kara commanded, her intense eyes burning into Lena’s as she rubbed her into ecstasy.

Lena let out a cry of desperate surrender and fell forward into Kara’s arms. Her eyelids drooped as she panted heavily and then she stared up at Kara in complete awe. 

“Damn you,” Lena huffed out, but before she could think to get even, Kara withdrew from the cubicle.

If Lena could have followed without giving herself away, she would have immediately ran after the alpha to ask for an explanation of this morning’s antics.

Lena stood alone for a while, paranoiacally listening for her teammates so she could evade them all and leave. It took ten, maybe fifteen minutes before she felt bold enough to make a break for it. She ran back her dorm to clean herself up and delayed there for as long as possible until it neared the time for the competition.

Around ten in the morning, she hurried back to the pool and hoped that no one noticed she was missing. 

Slipping into a dry team swimsuit in another private cubicle, Lena could hear the rest of her omega team talking to each other.

“Where did Lena disappear to?” Eve complained as she slammed her locker shut. 

“I’m right here,” Lena called out and tried to appear much more confident than she felt as she faced her team. “I was feeling sick after our morning practice and I needed to lie down for a little while. I went back to the dorm after we finished. Are we all ready?”

The omega team filed out of the locker room and huddled in front of the pool, where most of the alphas seemed to be horsing around instead of preparing for the match. 

Lena spotted Kara at the front of her team. One of the rowdy alphas, Max, had his arm slung over her shoulders and Kara shoved him off with a grin. He feigned shock, and immediately shoved Barry into the pool, but Kara wasn’t paying attention to their antics because she had caught sight of Lena.

To anyone else, it would look like the team captains were sizing each other up, but the way Kara’s head tilted and how her eyes trailed over Lena was anything but hostile. Even from a distance, Lena knew Kara was undressing her in her mind, and her pale skin turned as red as her swimsuit as she pretended not to care.

“Lena are you okay?” Sam asked, with enough worry in her voice that the entire omega team crowded around to check on her. It was like being doused with water already, and Lena shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“It looks like your heat is still ramping up.” Sam explained, and pressed her palm to Lena’s forehead with a wince. “Are you sure you’re up to this?”

Lena scoffed in Sam’s face and waved her away with a snap of, “Of course I am. There’s no way I’m letting those assholes win this.” She glared at Kara across the pool, but the alpha only smirked and raised her chin arrogantly.

All of the administrators from Omega National and some of the non-competing lower classmen started to enter the stands to watch the match. The Alpha team coordinator Miss Grant was standing on the alphas’ side of the pool, glaring down at her watch. 

Lena gathered her team into a huddle and assigned the stronger swimmers to the harder races. The first up was the backstroke, and Lena chose Sam and Kelly to participate.

While the swimmers lined up at the top of the pool, Lena gravitated towards Kara and they stood close enough to speak to each other while their attention remained on the water. 

“It looks like your team did nothing but have a pool party this morning when they should have been warming up,” Lena noted, sucking on the inside of her cheeks and holding her breath for a few seconds as a strong waft of alpha odor floated around her. 

“Is it really necessary to shove your alpha pheromones down my throat every time I get close to you?” Lena asked as she gasped for air, inhaling both Kara’s unique smells and the chlorinated vapors in the pool.

“Says the omega in heat, smelling sweeter than a peach.” Kara didn’t turn in her direction but she did smirk, the corner of her lips giving away the amusement she must have felt before she mused under her breath, “Besides, I vaguely remember you asking if I wanted to shove something else down your throat last night.”

Lena’s nostrils flared and she tensed in anger and fear. She glanced around, but nobody appeared to have heard Kara’s remark over the sound of people cheering and the splashing of water. “You’re such an asshole. Well I’ve got news for you, you aren’t all that. I’ve—” 

Lena wasn’t sure where she was going with her quiet rage, but the words were tumbling out of her mouth faster than she was thinking them. “I’ve had better.” 

If Kara’s potent pheromones could have choked her, Lena had no doubt that the alpha would have let them. She turned to Lena with narrowed, dark eyes and sneered as she leaned back against the rail.

“No you haven’t.” Kara stated smugly, almost daring Lena to deny it. 

Lena was too proud to admit Kara was right, and she burned with embarrassment as she hissed out, “Yes, I—”

“Liar.” Kara scoffed, and shifted so suddenly that Lena shivered when the alpha breathed into her ear, “You wouldn’t have begged so beautifully this morning if you had someone better to take care of your needs.”

“Anyone would be better than you. I hate everything about you.” Lena rasped, far too aroused to properly insult Kara without resorting to cheap blows that she didn’t really mean. She willed her nipples not to harden under Kara’s heavy gaze, which she pointedly ignored by watching their teams speed through the pool.

Kara returned her focus to the water, her hard jaw and stoic expression giving nothing away as she muttered, “Not everything. There’s some parts you like.”

“Will you shut up and watch as we beat you.” Lena snapped, loud enough to draw a few heads. Some people laughed, and Kara shrugged as though unbothered by the sharpness of Lena’s words. 

Their silence lasted for only a few seconds, because Max came in first, followed by Kelly, and then Alex, leaving the Omega team last after the first round. The alphas went wild, yelling and jeering as they pulled their teammates from the pool, making a complete scene as they jumped around like idiots.

“You were saying?” Kara laughed, her hand raised to her ear mockingly as she took in the stormy disappointment clouding Lena’s face. 

Lena couldn’t muster up anything remotely scathing enough to call Kara that wouldn’t land her in a heap of trouble, so she stalked off towards her team instead. It didn’t help that she could practically feel Kara leering at her as she hurried away, her bikini bottoms a shade darker between her thighs as if her body was trying to spite her. 

“What the hell happened out there?” Lena asked as she rounded on her team, her frustration at Kara spilling over mindlessly. “We trained for this. How could—”

“He was just really fast.” Kelly mumbled, her shoulders slumping as she gazed at the towel by her feet. 

Lena sucked in a slow breath and sank down on the bench next to Kelly. She slipped an arm around her shoulder and offered up an apologetic sigh. “I’m sorry. You did really great. I think you even beat your fastest time. I’m just—”

“Letting Kara get under your skin?” Sam presumed with questioning eyes as she took in Lena’s aggravation. “It looked like you were bickering at each other. What’s she been saying this time?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Lena muttered, her pale complexion turning pink as she thought of how Kara had gotten under something else earlier. She turned to find Kara staring at her with a smirk on her face as if she knew exactly what was on Lena’s mind, and the alpha winked at her. 

Lena loathed the way it caused a pleasurable, unwarranted jolt through her body. She drew Kara a murderous look in return and returned attention to what was important — her team.

“Listen to me, the alphas are pushing themselves harder today because we won yesterday. That means they’re scared we’re going to do the same today. So let’s not worry about the first round and stay focused. We’ve got this.” Lena stressed, and held her hand out for everyone else to slap theirs onto.

“Goooomega!” They all yelled at once, pumped for the next race. Lena reminded each omega of their strengths and how to use them all to their advantage against the alpha competitors. 

The next category was the butterfly stroke, one of the hardest, and that was all up to Nia.

“I can’t wait to teach that fool a lesson.” Nia announced with a grin, ignoring the way Mike postured across from her, puffing up and flexing, much to the delight of the crowd. 

“He looks like one of those ridiculous birds flapping around because he’s desperate for a mate.” Sam remarked with an eye roll and rubbed Nia’s shoulders in solidarity.

“I think he’s kinda hot,” Eve intoned, her gaze fixed on Mike as if he might just be the best thing she had ever seen. “Cute grin, big muscles, and probably an even bigger co—”

“Can you please stop checking out the competition?” Lena pleaded, thoroughly disgusted by the subtle perfume of arousal that clung to Eve. “Get your mind out of the gutter and stay sharp. You’re up after Nia for the breaststroke, and don’t you dare make a joke about which alpha you’d like stroking yours.”

Lena pointed at Eve in warning and groaned in exasperation when the omega glanced guiltily in Mike’s direction. 

“Someone please block Eve from staring, before her attraction jeopardizes our chance at the trophy.” Sam teased, completely unaware that if anyone’s attraction would ruin their chances, it would be the one shared between the two team captains. 

Lena resisted the temptation to look at Kara out of sheer shame and spite, and stood with her team to encourage Nia as she got into the water alongside Mike.

They were neck and neck at first, then mid lap Nia pushed ahead. By the time she was turning for her second lap Mike hadn’t even reached the end of the pool. Excitement raced through Lena and she threw her fist in the air with a loud shriek when Nia won that round for them. 

She didn’t have to look at Kara to know that the alpha was angry. Lena could smell the scent of it even from the other side of the pool. Mike looked upset at his failure, but he still flashed a grin as if he couldn’t be serious for more than a minute.

Lena took a few steps in Kara’s direction. 

“And just where is our fearless captain going?” Kelly asked playfully when Lena glanced back at her with a broad and satisfied grin on her face. 

“Why to gloat, of course.” Lena lilted mischievously and laughed when she heard Sam calling out to give Kara hell. “Oh, you can count on it.” She muttered under her breath, and sauntered back to where Kara was still perched at the rails. 

“Missing me already?” Kara asked when she caught Lena’s scent, her grin nothing less than hungry as she turned to rake her gaze over the omega.

“Hardly,” Lena sneered, so fast she almost convinced herself. “I figured you might want to jump after such a devastating defeat.” She stopped short of colliding with the alpha as she waved her hand towards the pool below and openly showed her glee. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Kara laughed, a mirthless sound that didn’t quite match the glimmer of humor in her blue eyes. She schooled her features into a glower as if she realized Lena had seen it, and bit out, “It’s almost adorable that you’re celebrating already when there’s three more rounds. Or did you forget that in your haste to get back to me?”

“For an alpha, you’re not as intimidating as you think.” Lena whispered, her hand settling on the rail so close to Kara’s that she could feel the warmth of the alpha’s skin. “You must really like me, huh? Either that or you’re going soft.”

“Yeah, you wish.” Kara stated coolly, her gaze pinning Lena to the spot in a way that seemed suggestive. “You’ve had firsthand experience that there’s nothing soft about me. Maybe I should remind you about that.”

Lena grew flustered as she recalled how solid and powerful Kara’s cock had felt in her hand. The heat of it had surprised her, but she had enjoyed the sensation of it rubbing against her palm, and the way it had spilled pent up desires so forcefully. She shifted as slick poured into her bikini bottom, her heat ramping up from Kara’s closeness. As she inhaled the strong, spicy scent of the alpha greedily, she tried to look unaffected as her own unique perfume slipped into the air between them. 

“Maybe you should…” Lena seductively announced when Kara sniffed at the air with growing interest. The alpha’s eyes darkened and Lena moved into Kara’s space with a breathy taunt of, “Pay attention, that is.” She added with a wicked smirk. “Your team sucks. We just won another round.”

Kara spun towards the pool and let out a snarl of frustration as James pulled himself out of the water and offered her a hapless shrug.

Kara marched off to berate her team, growling under her breath and leaving a very proud Lena behind. 

She watched with great delight at the way Kara called the alphas over to snap them into line and felt strangely amazed how she could command them all with her presence. Lena returned to her own team for the next round, and watched with increasing panic as Barry overtook Sam in the pool. 

They were closely matched on the final round and Lena was jittery as she walked to the starting position for her freestyle round, only for Kara to sidle up to her with a smirk.

“No.” Lena ground out, as if she had any say in choosing who she could compete against. “No way in hell.”

“Yes.” Kara roguishly affirmed. She limbered up by stretching and making a show of bending low then reaching high above her head, giving Lena the chance to take in her muscled physique as she moaned in exaggeration. 

Lena tried to ignore the insufferable alpha as best she could, but she caught herself staring at Kara’s reflection in the water. Lena blamed her heat for the pathetic, barely audible whimper that escaped her. She pressed her lips together in mortification.

“I can’t wait to see you soaked and breathless as you race to a quick finish.” Kara informed her surreptitiously, and unleashed her potent scent, wrapping it around Lena with a grin. “Again.” 

Lena’s entire body flamed with embarrassment and arousal, until her pale skin was covered in patches of incriminating red. She glanced around to see if anyone else noticed, but to her relief her teammates just seemed perplexed about why she had frozen up. Kara appeared to be ready for their event, but Lena had a shortage of brainpower because all of her sexual urges were willing her to act on her attraction to Kara. 

On impulse, Lena did something so stupid it would bother her for the rest of the afternoon. She stuck out her hand and shoved as hard as she could at Kara’s bicep, knocking the alpha off balance and into the pool. 

Three whistles blew, and Lena ignored them as she went in after Kara to wrestle out all of their disagreements. She splashed and grabbed fiercely for both of Kara’s arms, and the element of surprise worked in her favor for about four seconds, until Kara grabbed her in return and spun her around. It excited Lena to the point she tuned out the shouts of the school administrators and Kelly’s and Eve’s cries from the sidelines. 

Eve was enthusiastically screaming, “Get her! That’s it, Lena! Go for her face!” while Kelly was the more sensible of the two. 

“Oh no, Lena. Oh no,” Kelly kept repeating, but Lena was too busy trying to dunk Kara — or climb her, whatever it meant to put her own body on top of the alpha’s and rub her soft swimsuit bottoms against the erection in Kara’s swim trunks.

Kara’s hands moved to her waist and just when Lena thought she would be thrown off, they were practically humping in plain sight. Lena’s pussy glided against the alpha’s cock over and over and she groaned as Kara took hold of her hips to take control.

They both realized what they were doing at the same time and broke apart, with Lena swimming to the side of the pool where the Omega National sports coordinator waited to speak with her.

Rhea fixated on Lena with a disappointed but sympathetic frown as she pulled herself out of the water.

The students from Omega National booed at Lena for ruining their chances at the competition, and she peeked at her teammates to see their slumped shoulders and downcast eyes. 

“What was that, Miss Luthor?” Rhea scolded, her voice low so no one could overhear their discussion. “You just lost this round because of your rivalry with the alpha team captain. You’re the last person I would have expected to do anything like this in all my years of teaching at this institution.”

Lena spared a two second glance at Kara, who hovered near Miss Grant with a towel wrapped around her. She expected the alpha would torment her for getting so riled up that she acted immaturely, but Kara was too distracted to taunt her from afar. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispered and stuck out her chin to stop herself from shivering, not because she was cold but because her heat had changed her temperature. “I apologize for my behavior and it won’t happen again.”

At least the part where Lena completely lost them a competition wouldn’t be happening again. Recklessly messing around with Kara, on the other hand. . .

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena could see Kara becoming agitated. Her shoulders were ramrod straight and she was waving her hand around. Some of her teammates were nodding and clearly siding with her and Miss Grant looked furious. Lena felt fear grasp her lungs and squeeze the air out of them as the alpha coordinator stormed over at a speed that shouldn’t be possible in heels on wet tiles.

Rhea stood ready with diplomatic words. “Miss Grant, I can only apologize and assure you that Miss Luthor won’t—”

“I want your apology as much as I want to stay in this dump another five minutes, which is to say, I don’t.” Miss Grant snapped, regarding Lena and Rhea with contempt. She forced a frosty smile onto her lips as she grit out, “It’s come to my attention that Miss Danvers feels she deserved that ridiculously immature response to some rival teasing, and has informed me that she would rather forfeit the rest of the tournament than win by default today. Allegedly, it’s not good sportsmanship.”

“She—what?” Lena gasped, her eyes seeking out Kara who had her back to her, huddled with her team.

Rhea quirked a brow, and glanced at Lena to share her suspicion. “Miss Grant, with due respect, if this is a joke--”

“Do I look like I joke?” Miss Grant fired back incredulously. “I was content to let Miss Lunar ruin your chances. If she can’t control herself over some heated words that’s hardly my problem. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to inform the judges that your team's irrational behavior is apparently contagious.”

With a haughty glare, Miss Grant did just that and Lena gaped at Rhea in surprise. She turned to face the rest of her team, who were watching curiously, and then tried not to die of humiliation as an announcement went out about how the gracious alpha team had asked that the last round continue.

“Whatever Miss Danvers says to you, please, don’t raise your hands to her again. Beat her in the competition, not with your fists.” Rhea muttered under her breath and moved to the sidelines as Kara sauntered back to her starting place beside Lena.

The alpha never glanced in Lena’s direction this time, her laser-like focus completely on the water as she kept her mouth shut.

Lena shifted in place, lifting one foot then the other as she considered speaking to Kara first. She regretted being so aggressive when she still failed to grab the alpha’s attention, even after they both slid into the pool.

All she could do was focus on winning, and Lena set her sights on her destination as the whistle sounded. She swam furiously, muscles burning and body undulating through the water.

With her head down, she wasted no energies by checking out Kara’s position, not even when all of her teammates were cheering her on and screaming in excitement. 

Kara overtook her on the lap back, cutting through the pool without much splashing or effort, like a high speed boat compared to Lena’s slower canoe. Lena paddled on with determination, in spite of how much she fell behind. She was breathing raggedly as she came in after Kara, who was immediately pulled up at the finish line by a bunch of proud alphas. 

“This is why you’re our captain, Danvers,” James hooted and slapped Kara on the back, while Mike cupped his hands to his mouth so he could scream to the rooftops about the alpha victory. “Alphas, alphas, alphas!” 

“Yas, yas, YASSSSS!” Oliver McQueen hollered and whipped off his shirt to throw it on the floor. “Dominated!” 

Mike picked up on that word, which was clearly not a part of his normal, terrible vocabulary and then began to chant, “Danvers dominates! Danvers dominates!” 

Lena gripped the rails to climb from the pool, but before she could return to her group of consolatory omegas, Oliver shouted in her face, “She dominated you!” 

Flinching because that was true in more than one respect, Lena had the sudden desire to run away. Even the alphas who had been quieter and respectful the day before were chuckling at her. Kate Kane balled her hand into a fist and brought it to her mouth as she tried to suppress a laugh and Ava Sharpe was grinning as she strolled over to congratulate Kara. 

Lena hurried into the open arms of her friends, Sam and Kelly, who gathered her into a towel and led her out of the suffocating atmosphere of the pool. She didn’t even risk glancing at Kara again, because she was afraid of how the alpha might look at her.

There was the possibility that Kara didn’t like her after all — that all of this flirtation was merely a source of amusement to her. Lena began to panic that she was a joke to Kara — that the alpha probably told her entire team what they had done the night before. 

Maybe Lena was just as good as any other omega in Kara’s eyes. She found herself on the verge of hyperventilating, staring blankly at Sam who was saying the same calming things over and over again. 

Kelly had gone to the vending machines and had filled up a cup with soda, which she held to Lena’s lips until she drank. 

“It’s not so bad, Lena,” Kelly reassured her and encouraged her to take another sip of the fizzy, sugary liquid. “We still have three more days to earn our trophy.” 

Lena nodded, shaking off all of her terrible feelings related to Kara. “You’re right.”

She needed to stop spending so much time thinking of the alpha and instead save her energy for winning the next events. 

“Hey, I have an idea, we could all go to that new place by school tonight to grab some dinner,” Sam offered cheerfully, smiling so hard her cheeks seemed somehow rounder. “I’ll tell everyone the plan. We’ll meet there at 7. How does that sound?” 

Lena shrugged as if the idea was agreeable to her, even though all she wanted to do was shower and go back to her dorm to crawl into bed. 

“Sure, go ahead and tell the team.” Lena’s voice was soft and full of misery, and she used the opportunity while Sam and Kelly were busy to hide herself away in a private cubicle in the locker room. She sat there on the little dressing room bench until her ass went numb and she trembled all over from being in a wet suit for too long. 

Her team members came and went, talking about the loss while they cleaned up, but Lena remained in the cubicle until she was sure everyone had gone. Only then did she let out a shaky breath and will herself to stand up. She was Lena Luthor, and she didn’t back down or give in to the loud mouthed alphas or their intimidation tactics. She certainly didn’t sit around worrying what one of them thought of her. 

Lena fueled the small spark of anger until it burned through her cold limbs and forced her out of her cubicle.

Who the hell did Kara think she was? If she told everyone about what they had done, if she had just been messing with Lena this whole time, she wasn’t about to take it sitting down.

It sounded good in her head, more so when she strode straight into the Alpha locker room with such attitude she was sure she would shock them all, but that anger fizzled to uncertainty when an empty room greeted her.

She had taken too long, and for the second time that day she felt defeated. 

Just as Lena was about to leave, the sound of a shower turning on caught her attention, and she ventured quietly towards it.

Kara was just about to step under the hot spray when she must have sensed Lena. Her back went rigid, and she turned slightly to sniff the air before fully facing her.

Whatever quip she was going to throw at Lena failed to form as Kara frowned at her. “What’s—”

“Shut up.” Lena spat before she lost her nerve. She had to make good use of her volatile emotions while she still had her chance, because Kara was naked and if Lena let herself acknowledge that, it would unravel her.

“Did you tell your team what we did because I pushed you into the pool?” Lena asked, her tone harsh and accusatory. She wanted to stalk closer and get into Kara’s face, but she couldn’t trust herself to be that close to the alpha. “That’s why they were all laughing and screaming that you dominated me, yeah? Because—”

“You know, for someone so smart, you’re kind of stupid.” Kara laughed, but there was no smile on her face as she stared back at Lena. Really stared, and not in the way Kara usually did that left Lena feeling stripped bare, but like she was seeing the hurt that covered her instead.

“You’re stupid!” Lena hissed, feeling oddly vulnerable and exposed, despite being clothed. She pointed at Kara as if that somehow proved it and reiterated, “You’re stupid, with your muscles and your smart mouth and your arrogance. You just couldn’t keep it to yourself—”

Kara moved with purpose, her eyes narrowed and hard as she grit out, “You’re a sore loser. I didn’t tell anyone. My teammates were just shouting that I dominated you because I won and because you started a fight with me in the pool.”

Lena swallowed down a painful lump in her throat as Kara prowled closer, unleashing a fresh burst of alpha scent that could have crippled her. 

“At least you won’t be winning tomorrow, so I won’t have to hear it again.” Lena bit her lips and tried not to breathe through her nose. “You have to admit it wasn’t hard for me to jump to conclusions about what you might have told them. You wouldn’t even look at me and then suddenly your teammates were all laughing in my face and treating me like a joke.” 

Kara squinted at her critically like she couldn’t believe Lena would even question her intentions.

“Sounds like someone is forming a strong attachment to me,” Kara mocked while pulling at the strings on Lena’s bikini bottoms. “Can’t say I blame you. I’m awesome. If it makes you feel better, I wanted to look but I didn’t want to distract you.” 

Kara’s remarks came out whispered, because she was staring in appreciation at Lena’s smooth, slick-covered pussy. Lena raised her top over her head to free her breasts from within the tight fabric. 

“I wouldn’t talk about you, not to brag or for any other reason.” Kara added, her voice so low and gentle that Lena almost missed the words.

“You damn well better mean that,” Lena warned, although her nudity softened her because it made her so much more aware of the aching throb of her sex. She stroked her fingertips over her sensitive pussy lips and moved under the shower spray as if she only planned to wash herself.

Borrowing Kara’s soap, Lena lathered herself up entirely until she smelled of the alpha’s fragrance. 

“You’re hogging all the hot water.” Kara sighed out, in what Lena imagined was supposed to be annoyance.

It sounded a little breathless, and when Lena glanced over her shoulder Kara didn’t look bothered by the fact that she had taken over the shower. The alpha’s eyes were glued to her ass, and Lena bit her lip to stop a grin from forming.

“Too bad.” Lena slung back, and handed Kara her own sponge with an order of, “While you’re waiting your turn, make yourself useful.”

Kara snatched the sponge with such force that Lena half expected her to throw it into the next stall. The alpha settled for growling instead, and then she surprised Lena with firm, but gentle strokes over her shoulders and down her back, rubbing circles over her skin and leaving bubbles behind.

“I’m only helping so you leave faster.” Kara muttered, but Lena wasn’t fooled by the lie and chose that moment to bend abruptly to pick up the bottle of shampoo. The resounding groan from Kara filled Lena with heat, and she knew her slick was pooling between her pink lips, inviting the alpha to get a good look. When she straightened up she could feel how much Kara had enjoyed the view.

“You were saying?” Lena taunted, throwing the alpha’s own words at her from earlier that day. “Seems like you want me to stay.” Kara’s erection prodded into her ass cheek and Lena turned to raise a dark brow at her. “But if you’d rather I go…”

Lena called her bluff and ducked out from under the spray only to have Kara’s hand snare her wrist and tug her back under it.

Kara snarled in objection and caught Lena’s mouth with her own in a bruising, demanding kiss that refused to let Lena retreat. She whimpered into it, lips parting in submission when Kara wrapped an arm around her waist and tasted her tongue. It was just as forceful as it had been that morning and Lena swooned as the alpha’s pheromones engulfed her, leaving her dizzy and desperate for contact.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to come to you after our victory?” Kara asked, her tone throaty enough to raise goosebumps along Lena’s skin. “You were worried that I’d leave you in need with no relief. That’s why you barged in here looking for a fight.”

“Actually, I came in here to embarrass you in front of all of your teammates, because that’s what I assumed you had done to me earlier,” Lena corrected and turned back towards the shower spray both to be coy and to avoid another kiss that would rob her of the ability to think with a clear head. “Since you’ve turned out to be the respectable type, I’ll just get washed up and be on my way.”

Kara obviously wasn’t buying her eagerness to leave and she moved a little closer, until her hard cock slipped between Lena’s legs. Lena gasped and her eyelashes drooped lustfully as she pressed both of her hands into the tiled wall and leaned forward to glance down at the erection that was rigid and pushing into her.

If she shifted anymore, Kara’s cock could easily enter her and the risk of doing that unprotected stopped all of her breath in her throat. 

“I’m still not having sex with you,” Lena insisted as Kara secured an arm around her waist and pressed her shoulders down. She went along with it instinctually, trusting Kara to listen and to only pleasure her with her hands. 

Lena never considered that Kara could rock forward and glide through her pussy lips to rub her sensitive, aroused clit with just the warm tip of her cock. The motion of it was so primal and similar to what she expected sex to feel like that she whined and moaned in surprise. 

If insecurities hadn’t been lurking in the back of her mind about Kara and the number of omegas she flirted with and touched besides her, Lena would have reconsidered her stance on sex. The friction of Kara’s thrusts began to tantalize her cunt in all the skilled ways that screamed the alpha had experience. It felt too good and soon Lena was clamping her mouth shut to muffle her soft, needy cries.

Everyone Lena knew had sex at least once, and plenty of alphas called Lena a prude in the past when she refused to do more than kiss them.

She didn’t care what anyone thought of her, because she only wanted to have sex with the right alpha, and that wasn’t any of the alphas she had messed around with in the past and it wasn’t Kara Danvers. 

Or was it?

Kara’s cock was precariously close to slipping in, and each time it nudged along Lena’s spread lips and threatened to pass through her tight opening and ruin her virginity, she gasped and secretly hoped it would happen. 

The alpha would never do it unless Lena asked, and she had just told Kara she didn’t want this to go any further, but Lena was grinding on the alpha’s hard cock as if she wanted to experience what it was like to have it all inside of her. Her pussy became so wet that Kara’s cock found the perfect traction and Lena had to swipe her fingers through her slick and let it wash away down the drain, or otherwise risk being too impulsive about sex. 

Kara gripped her breasts and squeezed, as rough as Lena needed it, and for some reason it was that little bit of extra attention that made her yearn for the sensation of fullness inside her cunt. Her heat-afflicted body would only feel better if she went all the way with Kara. 

“Did you even bring any condoms with you?” Lena asked offhandedly, like she was just looking to complain about Kara’s lack of preparation.

“Sure. I keep a whole pack in my swim shorts. They help me float.” Kara scoffed condescendingly, her fingers pinching at Lena’s nipples almost in retaliation for asking. “I thought you weren’t having sex with me anyway?” She rumbled, rolling her hips to tantalize Lena’s virgin cunt with the thick ridges of her cock. “I mean, you’ve said it so much it’s basically your standard greeting.” Kara mocked, but her thrusts never faltered.

Every breath Kara exhaled scalded over Lena’s neck and she hated how good her body felt in Kara’s capable hands. She undulated wantonly, pushing herself down onto the rigid length of Kara’s shaft to feel the unique solid heat pressed between her sensitive folds.

“I’m not.” Lena finally grumbled, leaning into Kara while she refused point blank to acknowledge just how needy she was behaving. “But since I don’t know where you’ve been I figured it would be smart to ask about protection.”

“That’s not why you’re asking.” Kara laughed, and Lena blushed furiously at how effortlessly the alpha saw through her lie. “You don’t want to admit it, but you want me. I can smell it,” Kara insisted, running the tip of her nose along the pale slope of Lena’s neck to inhale her heady scent. “And I can feel it.”

Kara angled her hips to give shorter, slower, thrusts that had the tip of her cock massaging into Lena’s clit with firmer pressure. Her pussy had a pulse of its own and Kara’s cock throbbed in time with it. Light headed with desire, Lena watched in captivation as the blunt tip of Kara’s cock poked through her thighs. Reaching down, Lena curled her fingers around the head of Kara’s cock and teased her fingers over the small groove at the top of it.

Kara’s cock seemed to strain when she held her fingers just out of reach, and she heard the growl of frustration as it burst out of the alpha, hot and heavy against the nape of her neck.

Dropping her hands to Lena’s thighs, Kara forced them together. “Stay like that,” She commanded and then reached around to grab both of Lena’s breasts, spreading her fingers over each swell. 

Kara moaned something unintelligible, her arms tightened around Lena and she stilled for a moment as if overwhelmed by the sensation of having her cock nestled so tightly at the apex of Lena’s thighs.

“You like that?” Lena whispered before she could stop herself. Her slippery inner thighs must have felt deliciously warm locked around Kara’s thick shaft, and Lena was mischievous enough to rub them together just to hear the way the alpha groaned. “Does it feel like you’re inside me, Kara?

Kara shuddered against her and began to earnestly rock her hips in lieu of an answer, pushing her hard length through Lena’s slick lips at a fast pace to leave them both breathless.

“I bet you can’t stop thinking about coming in me, even though you’re not allowed,” Lena taunted and locked her thighs around Kara’s erection to give the alpha a good idea of what she was missing. It backfired when Kara guided her cock over Lena’s clit with incredible precision. Her arousal became almost painful and her pheromones declared her desires without any help from her mouth. 

She doubled over, taking Kara’s demanding thrusts and softly begging for more over the wet sound of the alpha’s thighs smacking her ass. The excited red little bead between her legs was aching, and as Kara’s cock collided with it again and again, Lena learned more about what it would be like to have sex for the first time. Only her animal urges mattered and she cried out until satisfied, until intense pleasure burned and crackled through her. 

Lena screamed from it, scrunching her face and almost falling forward in the process, but Kara held her close and groaned in her ear as she painted her in thick white seed. It splattered the tiles in forceful jets and coated her pussy before it began to stream down her legs. Lena slipped her fingers through it as she settled her breathing back to normal and delighted in the warmth of Kara’s arms tightening around her. 

Kara waited until their mess washed away down the drain and then turned the shower off. The alpha still kept Lena in a possessive embrace and reached out for a towel to dry her. 

“Do you want to sneak me back to the dorm where you’re staying?” Lena asked, without even feeling the least bit of hesitation over the risk of getting caught, or worrying what it would mean if they were alone in a bedroom together. 

Kara worked her jaw as she stared at Lena with bright eyes that searched through her pale green. “You don’t want that.” Kara finally concluded, pausing as she swept the towel over Lena’s damp arms. She passed the towel off and stepped back to find one to wrap around her waist with a mutter of, “We both know it’s your heat talking.”

Lena took immediate offense, her eyes narrowing as she opened her mouth in indignation. “Excuse me? I know what I want, and that—”

“Isn’t it.” Kara cut her off with conviction as she turned to get in Lena’s face. “You think you want it because you’re in heat but you don’t, not really. Not with me. You’ve made that abundantly clear.”

There was something in Kara’s tone that had Lena faltering. She couldn’t quite place it but it resonated within her enough to set aside her own ego and admit, “Okay, so maybe I’m not ready to lose my virginity. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to do things with you.”

Kara’s interest was more than evident, but she tried to play it off as if she wasn’t all that bothered, despite the way Lena’s eyes drifted over her muscled torso.

“What kind of things?” Kara finally asked, guarded in a way that Lena had never seen her before.

“Fun things,” Lena stated vaguely, her mind still stuck on the fact that Kara wasn’t trying to drag her back to her room the way she had expected. She wasn’t exactly experienced at being sexy, but the way Kara watched her at least made her feel that way, and she used it to her advantage by wandering around the alpha to run her hand over her muscles. 

“The kind that make you groan in my ear.” Lena whispered flirtatiously, and bit her lip when she saw the towel rise just a little at Kara’s crotch.

Lena glanced around with the sudden realization that she hadn’t bothered to take any clean clothes with her into the alpha’s locker room. She spotted one of Kara’s Alpha Academy jerseys in her bag and lifted it while Kara still seemed to be mulling over the idea of going back to the alpha rooms. 

“Do you think I can borrow this?” Lena asked as she pulled the jersey on over her head, because she assumed it might help Kara to decide if she saw her wearing it. 

Just as she hoped, Kara liked the look of her in the jersey and Lena did a little turn with her hands up to show off. 

“What would your teammates say if they saw you wearing that?” Kara asked and sank down on the bench where her bag was resting to fully take in the sight of Lena. 

“I’ll just tell them I took it to get back at you for winning today,” Lena shrugged and raised the end of the jersey so she could straddle Kara’s lap. “Or I’ll be honest and tell them we’ve been messing around.” 

Kara snorted like she expected some kind of joke to accompany that brazen statement, and when it didn’t come, her face softened. The alpha’s smug sneer slid like water droplets, and she fisted the front of her jersey to tug Lena in for a lasting, hot kiss. Her hand slipped under the jersey to rub Lena’s breasts while the other cradled the back of her neck, her warm tongue parting Lena’s lips to swallow down a startled moan.

“You’re too good at that.” Lena admonished, rolling her hips forward subtly to get a reaction from Kara as they kissed. She gripped Kara’s sturdy shoulders and tasted her tongue as it slid over her own, savoring the way the alpha guided them into a much more passionate make-out session.

Lena felt fevered and insatiable, and she likely would have reached for Kara under the towel had the sudden jarring noise of multiple texts arriving all at once not echoed around them. They pulled apart reluctantly, confused by the interruption until Kara located her cell and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“Your team must be waiting for you so they can celebrate.” Lena assumed, recalling her own plans with the omegas. She had completely forgotten about meeting up with them for dinner. On top of that she had no idea what time it was, and she shot off Kara’s lap check. “I’m supposed to be commiserating with mine. I have to—”

“I know.” Kara stated, her smirk firmly back in place as she stood up with an appraising glance over Lena. “You better hurry if you want to change. I doubt they’ll appreciate your outfit.”

Lena tugged on her bikini bottoms and grabbed her top to match before Kara’s remark registered. She tucked the jersey over her arm, and paused halfway out the door to add, “I think it looks great on me. I’m going to wear it to bed.” 

Kara pulled a shirt over her shoulders and stepped into a pair of jeans, then followed her out into the hall with her bag slung over one shoulder. Lena halted her by putting her hand on Kara’s chest and ducked into the omega locker rooms to grab her own belongings. She dressed in a loose-fitting cozy sweater and jeans, and as she was zipping up her own bag and getting ready to leave for the night, her hand grazed over the panties she had worn earlier. 

Her cheeks tinted a bashful light pink, but she carried her silky little underthings back to Kara. She held them out like she planned to offer them up for Kara’s collection, and then pulled her hand back at the last second. 

“You can have the ones I’m wearing right now if you come to my room later tonight,” Lena whispered. “I’ll give you so much more than a pair of panties, Kara.” 

From the excited scent of Kara’s pheromones and the lustful way the alpha checked Lena out, she doubted her panties would stay dry until later.

“What’s your room number?” Kara asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For questions, faster updates and just to say hi, come shout at me on social media: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	3. Chapter 3

Commiserating with her team in the new diner Super Grills should have brought a sense of camaraderie, but as Lena picked at a platter of dirty fries, she didn’t feel nearly as sad or defeated as the rest of them. She still buzzed with sexual gratification and her mind kept drifting to Kara, despite how she tried to stay focused on the conversation.

The anticipation of seeing the alpha later that night had Lena preoccupied with thoughts of what they might do alone together, but unfortunately the flush of heat that warmed her cheeks was strong enough to arouse the suspicion of her teammates.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Sam asked and leaned heavily into Lena’s side to grab a few of the cheesiest fries she could find. “You’re not eating your feelings like the rest of us. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were stuck on someone.”

Lena laughed harshly and elbowed Sam off of her with a sharp glance. “While the rest of you are wallowing, I’m… strategizing.” She avoided Eve’s curious eyes as she tipped her head to the side at that statement.

Lena really was strategizing — just not exactly about the game tomorrow. She was planning how to set up her dorm room so that it exuded maturity, confidence and optimized her sex appeal. It would involve changing her sheets, putting on something a little naughty, and hiding anything she owned that could look embarrassing.

Candles were out of the question because she seemed to lose coordination around Kara and she had no desire to flambé her possessions.

“Oh yeah, so what’s the plan?” Sam asked, eager at the chance to plot the Alphas’ demise.

Lena didn’t bat an eye. “Subterfu--”

“—uck me,” Sam cut in, her gaze trained on the door with a look of exasperation. “Why are they here?”

Lena felt the beginnings of dread creep up her spine, and she turned in her seat just to witness Kara push through the doors with a bright, shit eating grin on her face. The rest of her team followed her, laughing and talking as Lena groaned, “Celebrating.”

“Of course they are, the asshats.” Sam grunted under her breath.

Kara looked so different outside of the competition; her golden hair was down and she wore a tight fitting short sleeved button up shirt that brought out the color of her eyes and showed off her muscled arms. It matched well with her faded, ripped jeans that left little to the imagination.

All of the moisture dried up in Lena’s mouth and she pressed her thighs together.

“Did you just moan?” Eve asked with a bit of a laugh and Lena kicked her under the table.

“I made a noise of discontent.” She lied, mortified that she had made any noise at all without even realizing it.

Before she glanced up, Lena knew that Kara’s eyes were on her and the heat within them had her heart racing. She turned back to her table and ignored the way Eve tracked Mike in the most obvious way she had ever seen.

“Eve, do not invite him over,” Sam blurted as Eve openly waved at the alpha to get his attention.

Mike grinned at her in return and made a move to come their way, but Kara intercepted the encounter by tugging him into the line so they could all order.

“I was just being friendly.” Eve muttered innocently, and Lena squinted back at her with a look of condescension.

“He’s hot!” Eve disputed and then sighed when Sam made a gagging noise.

“He’s a tool. Speaking of tools, what size do you think Kara’s is?” Sam asked with a curious glance at the other team captain. “Like, bigger or smaller than her ego? I’m betting smaller. That attitude has to be overcompensating for something.”

Lena almost took offense on Kara’s behalf, but then she remembered that mocking the alpha had been her hobby for the last four years. If she didn’t think of something clever to say, she would have been as well to tell her friends what she had done with Kara. 

“I try not to think of what Kara has in her pants,” Lena insisted, even as she was recalling the exact width of Kara’s cock between her thighs and how it rubbed between her pussy lips so pleasurably. She shivered with desire and tried to pass it off as a shudder of disgust.

Across the diner, Mike settled down in a booth and beckoned Eve over, and as Sam uttered, “oh hell no,” Eve dashed off, and left them to finish their fries alone.

“We should totally punish anyone who consorts with the enemy,” Sam huffed and craned her neck to glare at Eve, who scooted in right beside Mike and began sharing his fries. 

Lena’s laugh of agreement turned into one of nervousness as Kara moved into Eve’s vacant seat across from her. 

“You’re not welcome here.” Sam stated dryly, and nudged Lena who nodded along in distraction.

It wasn’t her fault, it was Kara’s, with her stupid face and her soft lips and those ridiculously bright blue eyes that swept away from Lena to take Sam in.

“No wonder you lose if all you eat is starch.” Kara sneered, and although she had her own plate that overflowed with a loaded hotdog and fries, she picked at a few from their sharing platter to chew obnoxiously.

Sam smacked at Kara’s hand to keep her thieving fingers off their meal when she tried again, and scoffed back, “Yeah well, Lena’s gonna eat you alive tomorrow.”

Kara’s grin was positively filthy when she flicked eyes towards Lena, and raised a brow in silent question that absolutely shouldn’t have made Lena wet her lips suggestively.

“She means the trophy is ours.” Lena quickly clarified when she caught what she was doing, her voice a little raspy. She could feel the burn of a blush on her cheeks because she knew where Kara’s mind had went.

“Yeah.” Sam reiterated, her chin raised and hand extended to point at Kara. “We’re gonna beat you so hard—”

“Oh yeah?” Kara smirked, looking from Sam to Lena and back again before dropping her voice to a sultry timbre. “How hard are we talking?”

“This hard,” Lena declared and reached across the table to smack Kara’s arm. If the alpha didn’t stop with all of the innuendo, Lena knew that Sam would catch on to the tension between them. 

It was bad enough that Lena’s heat still seemed to be picking up momentum, and although she had used some perfume to cover up the scents from it, her arousal spread in her panties. Her sexy, wet fragrance must have drifted, because Sam stopped to stare at her and Kara’s lips parted.

Lena flushed in embarrassment from it, and ever the supportive friend, Sam was quick to defend her.

“Just wait, Danvers,” Sam warned and leaned over the table to threaten the alpha. “We’re coming for you.”

“Yeah, I know, Lena already came for me two – three times.” Kara was so straight-faced when she spoke that Sam wouldn’t figure out the double-meaning, but Lena could have incinerated her with her burning stare. 

With a casual shrug, Kara decided to play with her food, sliding her hot dog through the bun just to taunt Lena. She continued to fuss with it for so long that Lena grabbed it from her plate and ripped it half, then took a vicious bite in warning.

Kara looked like she was ready to laugh, but before any sound travelled up her throat, Kate Kane all but shoved Kara further into the booth to sit next to her.

“God, they’re multiplying.” Sam muttered loud enough for the alphas to hear.

Kate flashed a smirk her way and then Lena caught her eyes wandering. Kara evidently noticed too, because she turned to snarl, “Kate, find another seat.”

“And miss out on some captain rivalry? No chance.” Kate rolled her shoulders and ignored the way Kara bristled beside her.

Kate kept her stare fixed on Lena and picked up her burger with one hand, “So, Luthor, do you like handling things?”

Lena glanced subtly at Kara and then grinned when she saw the way she fumed. Kara’s jaw was hard and her hands were clenched and her face was a furious red. Her jealousy was wildly attractive, and Lena redirected the heat she felt to Kate.

“I do,” Lena lilted with a slight quirk of her lips that she let form into a full and suggestive smile as she alluded, “Don’t get me wrong, it can be a challenge, but once I get my hands on something, no matter how hard, I don’t quit.”

Kate was staring at her with the same ravenous hunger Kara often had in her eyes, and Lena was proud of herself despite her lack of interest in Kate.

“Well if you don’t mind getting your hands dirty maybe you could help me with something ha-ahh!” Kate winced and turned to glare at Kara, who must have hit her under the table.

It seemed like they might fight, with the way Kara leaned towards Kate radiating the kind of energy that belonged in a MMA ring, but all the alpha snarled was, “Leave them to eat. Max is calling us over.”

“Fine.” Kate sighed, swiping her meal up as she moved out of the booth with a lingering look down Lena’s top. “I’ll see you later.” She promised with a wink and a suave little hand gesture to the side of the diner where they might be able to talk alone. 

Lena played into it by smiling flirtatiously just to see the jealousy on Kara’s face, and then swung her attention back to Sam, who was perplexed by the whole encounter.

Sam dramatically pretended to drop onto the table, throwing her arms out in front of her as if the alphas had drained her. “Please don’t tell me you’re into Kate Kane.” She groaned, but Sam’s curiosity was piqued, and she sat up again to watch the alphas’ antics. 

Kate lifted her burger and ate it while focusing on Lena rather than her teammates. 

“She’s totally staring at you right now,” Sam pointed out and glanced Kate over from head to toe, as if she might be interested.

Lena ignored the alpha table entirely, and delighted in knowing that it would frustrate Kara. “I’m not into Kate, but she’s clearly distracted by my heat and why not encourage her? It could be beneficial.” 

For her sex life, not necessarily for the competition, but Lena left out that important little detail. 

“God, okay, you’re so wicked and brilliant, sometimes I forget that you’re constantly scheming.” Sam faked a little bow in her direction and sipped from her soda. 

“I want you to notify everyone on the omega team that tomorrow we’re going to be merciless and wear our matching extra small white t-shirts.” Lena dictated as she swirled a fry through sauce. She pondered the stupid expressions that would be on the alphas’ faces when they saw all of the omegas lined up for the volleyball event in the morning. 

“Can I recommend that we also wear spandex shorts?” Sam clapped at the idea of it and then pulled out her phone to message their group chat. 

For the next half hour, Lena threw herself into plotting the downfall of the alpha team. She put Kara out of her mind while she and Sam talked over their plays. Sam offered to check in with everyone and do a last minute uniform check, so she headed off after that and left Lena to wait for Eve. 

Lena should have anticipated that Kate would approach her the moment she was alone, but she didn’t expect her to sit back down and slide a vanilla shake towards her with a drawl of, “You looked thirsty and I figured you could use something sweet to keep your energy up.”

“I see,” Lena laughed, her attention wavering from her phone as she subtly glanced around. The other alphas were all eating and talking, except their captain.

If Kara hadn't been staring at Kate, Lena would have pushed the drink away, but since she had an audience, Lena harnessed all her confidence and smiled back at Kate. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful.”

She knew exactly why the alpha had brought that specific drink over, and could see the interest grow in Kate’s eyes when she wrapped her lips around the straw to suck. Lena felt risky enough to let a little land on her lower lip so she could lick it off, and Kate leaned forward, fixated on Lena’s mouth. The scent of Kate’s pheromones were pleasant but not nearly as attractive as Kara’s, who was visibly grinding her teeth in an effort not to intervene.

Lena watched the tendons in Kara’s neck pop to the surface when Kate offered to give Lena her number, and then Kara almost shattered her glass of coke when Lena handed her phone over to let Kate add herself.

Lena trailed her finger through the cream that topped her shake and licked it off provocatively, then she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She managed to check that nobody was in the stalls, then fixed her hair and applied a nice glossy coat of lip balm before Kara barreled through the door in a jealous rage.

“You got her number?” Kara fumed, her eyes wild as she stalked over to Lena.

Lena shivered pleasantly at the potent pheromones the alpha released and tipped her chin up. “Bothered that I don’t have yours?” She taunted, damn near swooning with desire from Kara’s intense stare.

Kara didn’t answer, not with words — the clench of her jaw said more than enough, and then all of the sudden she was on Lena. Her rough hands and possessive fingers threaded through Lena’s hair and she pulled her close. 

Kara kissed her with force, out to stake her claim and make a point that Lena was hers, even if they never outright discussed it.

“You’re jealous,” Lena whispered into Kara’s mouth, delirious with need for the alpha as her heat heightened from Kara’s proximity. Kara growled in response, her teeth latching onto Lena’s lip while her hands roamed over her shirt. She palmed Lena’s breasts, tweaking her nipples through the fabric as she situated her thigh between Lena’s legs.

Lena whined from it and shamelessly began to grind into the alpha. She throbbed for Kara, her pussy slick and ready for this risky action.

Kara’s strong hands landed on her ass and encouraged the roll of her hips as she kissed Lena until she was gasping for relief. Kara’s hands never stayed in one place for long, desperate in their need to feel every part of Lena, and Lena moaned and slipped her arms around Kara’s strong back to keep her close.

The sound of Kara’s jarring ringtone burst from her pocket and she ignored it, much to Lena’s delight. The alpha was trailing open mouthed, wet kisses down her throat and tonguing the sensitive spot below her pulse.

When her cell went off again, Kara snarled in frustration and finally answered with a snap of, “I’m busy!” Then she frowned, and Lena could feel the tension through her muscles before she stepped back with a look of annoyance. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Kara hissed, and hung up so fast that the voice on the other end was cut off.

“Team stuff,” Kara stated vaguely. “I gotta go.” She didn’t seem happy about it, and even though Kara was supposed to be leaving, her hand was still resting on Lena’s waist.

Lena reasoned it was for the best, because if Kara kept kissing her, kept touching her like that, someone would walk in and catch them doing things they shouldn’t do in the restroom.

“Okay,” Lena exhaled breathlessly, and tried to calm her beating heart as she shifted in place, feeling uncomfortable in her soaked panties. “See you later?”

“9 o’clock,” Kara agreed with a nod, then grabbed her jaw to pull Lena in for last a kiss before rushing off. 

Lena appreciated the extra time to get back to her dorm and tidy the place up before Kara’s arrival.

She was so single-minded about leaving the diner that she forgot to check in with Eve, or even to seek out Kate to say goodnight. 

It took her all of a half hour to return to her dorm, strip the beds and rummage through her closet.

Lena picked out her lingerie, choosing a tight bra and changing her panties to the sexiest pair she owned. The set was red and sheer in places, with touches of lace along her bust line. 

She brushed her hair and sat down at her desk to run her mascara wand over her lashes, then put on a darker burgundy lipstick.

Earlier in the term, Lena had bought a box of condoms, not because she had planned to use them herself, but because three of her friends dared her to do it. At the time, she was embarrassed, but now she felt gratitude that she had been courageous enough in the moment to purchase protection. She opened the cardboard box, and even though it would be a waste, she peeled a condom wrapper open.

The latex was a slight bit tacky against her fingertip as she played with it and pressed at the thicker rubber ring that would hold it in place on Kara. She wondered if Kara would hate it and ask her to use an o-ring, or birth control pills.

At nine o’clock, Lena unlocked her door and sprawled out in her bed to wait for Kara while still toying with the condom.

Thirty minutes later, Lena tossed it into the trash and reached for a book to keep her occupied during her wait.

She reasoned that Kara must have gotten delayed with her team – but then another three hours went by and Lena stopped making excuses. 

Humiliation came over her all at once and she hurried to change out of her lingerie and into her regular night clothes.

Kara had stood her up, either to get back at Lena for flirting with Kate, or because she wanted to win the competition. There was no other rational explanation and Lena would have cried over it had she not been so outraged.

She spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to retaliate, and waking up on and off to check her phone. 

The stupid part of her that liked Kara dared to hope that the alpha wasn’t just trying to hurt her feelings and had a good excuse for not showing up. She figured if that was the case, Kara would go to lengths to get Lena’s phone number from Kate and text her — but when she woke up she had no new messages, except from Sam. 

Lena dragged herself out of bed and put on a push-up bra and her tightest, smallest white t-shirt. She grabbed her spandex shorts and tied her hair into a high ponytail.

It would have been the next step in her routine to spray herself thoroughly in perfumes, but she decided a light mist would be enough because she wanted to maximize her effect on Kara. 

Being stood up at least put her into the kind of combative mood that she could use to her advantage, and when she showed up at the gym, it was with an attitude and a critical eye.

“Where the hell is Eve?” Lena demanded, noting how everyone matched her in their outfits. It was positively lewd, and she smirked at the sight of her team and what a distraction they would be.

“We thought she was with you,” Sam sighed, and shared a nervous look with Kelly. “She wasn’t with us last night, so we just assumed…”

“I don’t have time to go looking for her right now, so I’ll deal with her later.” Lena snapped. “Where’s our sub?”

Winn popped up from behind Nia with a raised hand and pink complexion. He reeked of shame as he whispered, “I uh – I’m not really comfortable dressed like this, maybe I could--”

“You’ll wear it, and you’ll get out there and put yourself on display just like the rest of us.” Lena demanded, her sharp tone causing Winn to clamp his mouth shut. He quickly nodded and stood to his full height in the tight white t-shirt and spandex shorts that clung to him in a rather revealing way. “These fools think they’re superior, but we’ll see how well they can play when they have something to look at.”

Sam and Nia whooped, and Kelly cheered, getting the rest of the team pumped for the game.

Lena turned to glance over her shoulder as the alpha team made their way to the volleyball court, as loud and annoying as ever.

Kara was front and center and she had a face full of thunder. Lena focused on her as she strode towards the net with a sneer.

Kara finally caught sight of her, and Lena saw the surprise on her face, the slack jawed awe that had the alpha drinking her in.

“Lena,” Kara exhaled, stopping short of the net to appraise her with a growl. “Listen, I—”

“Save it, jackass.” Lena hissed through her teeth and raised an eyebrow at Kara in anger. “Whatever game you think you were playing ends now, because I’m about to hand you your arrogant ass.”

Kara laughed, a startled huff of a sound that was framed in confusion. Her eyebrows drew together, and she squinted at Lena, but whatever excuse she was trying to come up with wasn’t fast enough.

Lena spied Kate and waved at her with a bright, inviting smile that had the alpha grinning back at her.

“Damn, you look good.” Kate rumbled the second she got within earshot. “I don’t even care if we lose as long as I get to see you wearing that.”

Kara snarled so loudly that Kate glanced at her in confusion, and then immediately mistook it as a competitive streak. “Sorry Kara. I mean, we’re totally gonna beat them. I was just saying.”

Kara clenched her teeth and stepped into Kate’s personal space to growl out, “Get your head in the game and out of her t-shirt or I’ll bench you.”

“You can’t.” Kate shot back, her eyes still roaming over Lena’s curves as surely as her hands would have, if they had the chance. “We’re down a member and I’m filling in. Lucky me.” She murmured almost secretively to Lena with a sly grin. 

“Move.” Kara demanded, her aggression building along with the stench of her pheromones. Kate finally noticed it, and submitted by stepping back with her head tilted to the side.

It pleased Lena on many levels to see her plan working so marvelously, and she gloated over it while she led her team in a round of cheers and stretching.

The alphas’ collective reek was proof how weak they were to the omegas’ sexual charms, and they might have spent the whole morning standing around and gawking if their coordinator hadn’t showed up. 

Miss Grant stalked through their ranks and raised her sunglasses to peer narrow-eyed at the omega team. “Those uniforms cannot be up to regulation standards.” She called out, her voice loud enough to travel in the gym.

“If you make them take the uniforms off, can I watch?” Max joked with a smart, dimpled grin and a glance around at his fellow alphas. Barry patted him on the back for his quick rejoinder, but Miss Grant found him less amusing. 

“I’m afraid that would render you even more useless than you already are, Maxwell.” Miss Grant glared at all of the alphas, then hoisted the paper coffee cup she held up to her lips. “Pull yourselves together or we might as well forfeit. Danvers, let me have a word with you.”

Lena was unable to hear the conversation between them, because Miss Grant led Kara aside, but the alphas blatantly ignored Miss Grant’s order. They were all standing close to the net, like fish just waiting to get tangled up in it, and Lena smirked to herself as she assigned everyone positions. 

She put Kelly up front and center because she had a great spike, and Winn to her left to fill Eve’s position.

Lena also traded places with Sam, because they were evenly matched in most respects, but Lena’s heat and breasts were sure to make the alphas lose their concentration. 

“I’m really bad at volleyball,” Winn whined and shifted to tug his spandex down his stocky legs. His tiny t-shirt hardly covered his pecs, let alone the rest of his chest. “Honestly, I’m terrible at all sports involving balls.”

Lena snorted at that and pushed him into his spot, not at all about to let Winn out of his duty to the omega team. 

Kara was up front with Max and Kate on either side of her. Their other strong players Oliver, Barry and James were positioned behind them - not that it mattered to Lena.

Lena had her eyes set on Kate just to spite Kara, and stretched with her arms above her head to provoke a reaction out of them both right before the game started.

It worked perfectly, because neither of them seemed to realize the ball was already in the air when Kelly spiked it. Lena jumped to slap it over the net with enough force that it left her hand stinging, and grinned when Kara raised her hands in sudden panic to stop it from striking her face.

The alpha punted it into the air with no real direction and Max jumped for it, knocking it over the net for Winn to hit. He sent it back to Sam, who kept it in the air for Kelly to take a shot.

Lena chose that moment to flaunt her pheromones and smile at Kate, then smirked when the alpha’s attention focused solely on her, and not the ball that bounced at her feet.

The omegas let out a cheer in victory. As Lena glanced around at all of her teammates, she also peeked over at Kara, who was yelling at Kate while the rest of the alpha team fumed from their bad start to the game.

“I can’t believe how well this works. Why the hell didn’t we do it before?” Nia laughed, and high-fived Sam, who nodded in agreement.

“Maybe because it’s kind of cheating?” Winn murmured under his breath, and tried again to pull at his extra tight t-shirt.

“Please, it’s hardly our fault if the alphas can’t keep their eyes where they should be.” Lena would argue for their innocence no matter what, because Kara had slighted her and deserved a loss for it. 

The energy on the court buzzed after that, with the alphas regaining some semblance of self-control to rack up a few points — but Kate had the habit of checking Lena out whenever she had the ball. 

Lena made it a point to exaggerate her movements, so Kate would stare and Kara would inevitably get frustrated. 

Kara took her aggressions out on the ball, hitting it hard enough that it sailed over the net with enough force to almost take Winn’s head off. Winn ducked and Sam dove in to save him.

Sam knocked the ball to Kelly, who drove it over the net and earned another point for their team. 

“How does it feel, Danvers?” Lena whispered as she approached the net to get in Kara’s face and brag. “After standing me up last night, there’s no way you’re winning today. I’m sure you thought I’d be so devastated that my focus would be off, but you don’t mean that much to me.”

The crinkle on Kara’s forehead was less hostile and more surprised, but Lena took it in stride as she puffed herself up and stuck her chest out.

“Yeah, okay,” Kara muttered, her jaw hardening as she swallowed down that information. “That’s not what happened, but go ahead and believe it anyway.” She spat, her aggression and arousal in conflict with each other as her nostrils flared at the scent of Lena. Kara’s pupils were blown wide as her gaze lingered on the omega’s cleavage and she stepped closer to the net.

Whatever else Kara was about to say was cut off by Kate whistling at Lena, and though it was a bad idea to encourage Kate’s advances, Lena still blushed from the attention, and a smile curved her lips that couldn’t be faked.

Kara snarled under her breath, the rage on her face animalistic as her lips pulled back over her teeth. She swung towards Kate and for a fraction of a second, Lena thought she was going to punch her, but she barked commands instead and the game continued.

Every hit Kara delivered was harder than the last, and twice she managed to score with a pointed sneer directed towards Lena. She didn’t say anything, but Lena could feel the energy of the silent fuck you and returned it tenfold.

Lena riled the alphas by accidentally tipping some of her water down her chin and tight white t-shirt when they had a spare minute between rounds, and even from across the court Lena could smell the outrage and jealousy of Kara, just as strong as smoke.

Kate messed up more times than she managed to hit the ball, and when the omegas pulled ahead by three points, Kara looked ready to tear Kate’s head off.

“Will you stop staring at her tits and focus!” Kara yelled, loud enough to draw laughter from the alphas and the ire of Miss Grant, who promptly dragged Kara off the court to lecture her about appropriate language.

It only served to piss Kara off all the more, if the disdain on her face was anything to go by.

Lena couldn’t wait to taunt her the second she stormed close enough. “Looks like we’re all tired of your shit, Danvers. Maybe you should sit this one out. Cool off that hot head of yours.”

Sam laughed and clapped Lena on the back, and Lena smirked smugly as Kara strode closer to hiss in her face, “We can’t all play dirty like you, Lena. Some of us have standards.”

“Do you really want to talk about my standards right now when you’re the one who does nothing but laugh and attempt to humiliate me? You’ve been trying to psych me out from day one, and we both know how underhanded some of your tactics have been.” Lena should never have blurted that out because it was proof of just how much Kara affected and upset her, but mysteriously Kara’s attitude shifted after that. 

Kara’s face softened, all aggression slipping away as she turned towards her team and called them in for a huddle. It lasted only a few minutes, and when they broke to return their spots, the alphas put in more effort to compete.

They still lost in the end and it was a landslide win for the omega team, but Lena had no chance to boast about it before Kara vanished into the locker room. 

The omegas enveloped her in a group hug, and by the time Lena extracted herself from the celebrations, Kara was long gone.

Lena had planned to be nothing but cold towards Kara for the rest of the week, and yet she found herself back in her dorm room later that night sitting in front of the box condoms at her desk. 

It might have been impulsive, but she put on her jacket and shoved a few condoms in her pocket, then left to search out Kara’s room in the alphas’ temporary dorms.

The dorms usually belonged to lower classmen who were away visiting another sister school, and it amazed Lena how much the building was changed with so many alphas in close quarters. Lena breathed in their pheromones and her heat made her feverish as she climbed the stairwell.

It took her a while to search through the halls for Kara’s room. She read all of the signs on the doors, which listed off the names of the alphas who would be staying in them. To her incredible luck, Kara had been assigned a single suite, so Lena breezed into it without knocking.

Two things struck Lena at once: Kara’s room was surprisingly tidy, and the alpha was sitting on the bed cross legged with a journal in her lap.

When Kara realized it was Lena who had entered her room, she wedged the pen inside the pages and flung the journal into her closet so fast that it took Lena a moment to realize what she had just witnessed.

“Were you writing?” Lena’s tone was more accusatory than she meant and Kara reacted like she had been caught masturbating.

The alpha shifted uncomfortably, but when she got to her feet to sneer at Lena, her cocky attitude was back in full swing as she declared, “No of course not. I can’t even read. I’m just a dumb jock.”

Kara’s sudden self-deprecating remarks were unusual and a crinkle of confusion formed between Lena’s eyebrows as she stared at the alpha. “Dumb, maybe. But are you sure we can even call you a jock after that awful performance this afternoon?”

Her rude comment aggravated Kara, but underneath all of the conflict was the same strong sexual tension as always—and Lena breathed it in, filling her lungs in slow inhalations that expanded her chest.

“Listen, you’re the one who stood me up last night, so you have no right to be furious when I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine.” Lena emptied her pockets to show Kara the condoms as proof of how serious she had been about spending a night together. She flung them, not caring where they fell, just to emphasize her point. 

Kara worked to loosen her stiff jaw when the condoms landed on her desk, then she laughed. “Right, yeah, because I’m the one taking other people’s numbers and flirting in front of your face.” Straightening to her full height, Kara’s eyes narrowed as more words tumbled out of her mouth, revealing more than she probably intended. “For someone who claims I mean nothing to her, you have a pretty screwed up way of showing it.”

Lena felt her blood pressure rise, or maybe it was just her heat affecting her pulse, because Kara’s pheromones were all over her the way she wished the alpha’s hands would be. 

“You’re one to talk.” Lena huffed out as she moved into Kara’s personal space. “Playing games on and off the field.”

Lena saw the alpha’s pupils dilate, the sky blue fading to something darker as Kara breathed in the fragrance of her heat, and her eyes dropped to Lena’s lips.

Kara snapped out of her haze a moment later when Lena’s words must have registered, and she grabbed the condoms to push them back into Lena’s hands with heavy, unsteady breaths that seemed caught between jealousy and anger. “Don’t forget these on your way out. I’m sure Kate will appreciate them.”

Lena wore her emotions plain on her face, with a pinched lip of disgust and eyes that expressed disappointment. “I wanted to use them with you. Pity you didn’t come to my room.” 

That honest statement made Kara pause and then all of the sudden they pounced on one another, kissing furiously to shut the other up. Kara shoved her back against the door and Lena gave her a push in return towards the bed as they wrestled off their clothes.

Lena yanked off her top, and while Kara thumbed open her bra, she tugged the alpha’s pants down.

Ripping a condom wrapper apart, Lena only struggled when it came to rolling it down Kara’s thick erection. She pushed it over the head of Kara’s cock, but the latex popped off into her hand.

Kara wrangled it back into place and tried to move her boxers further down her thighs, but Lena was too eager to wait for that. She removed her skirt and hiked her panties down, then spread her legs over Kara’s lap. 

The tip of Kara’s cock rested at her entrance and pushed at the delicate part inside of her that proved her lack of experience. Lena thought she would just sink down and let Kara open her up in one fast thrust. She could already imagine it and her thigh muscles clenched from the thrill.

Her wet cunt teased over Kara’s hot head, which prodded at her until Lena suddenly backed down. She scrambled off Kara’s lap, too flustered to explain to herself.

After all she and Kara had done and experienced together, Lena didn’t want to impulsively rush into sex. She wanted more from Kara than to just use her as an outlet to work off sexual frustrations.

Lena’s libido screamed at her not to stop, her pheromones and the throbbing ache inside of her strong enough to bring her to her knees. She stumbled onto them at the end of Kara’s bed, in front of the alpha, and then whispered out the truth. “I want to have sex with you, Kara — but I also really want you to like me.”

Kara blinked down at her as if stunned and then shook her head with a sigh. “I thought it was pretty obvious that I like you, Lena.” The alpha squinted, her lips twitching as she no doubt tried to express herself meaningfully. “Not just this, but you – as a person.”

“You mean that?” Lena whispered, feeling oddly vulnerable in ways she was loath to admit even to herself as she stared up at Kara with shining, soft eyes. Kara surprised her by taking her hand, of all things, and threading their fingers together.

The alpha rolled her eyes with a slight smirk but then her attention settled back on Lena and she confessed, “I like our team rivalry because you have a sharp wit, not because I want to humiliate you. You’re funny when you want to be, and you’ve proven that you’re a strong leader. You challenge me, more than any other captain did.”

Lena could only stare at Kara, lips parted as she chose to believe that this was the truth, because Kara was opening up to her with that same guarded expression as before that screamed that the she was just as afraid.

Not that Kara would likely ever admit it, but from the way the alpha’s thumb traced over hers, Lena saw it as a tender if silent way of sharing her feelings. Feelings that ran a little bit deeper than just lust.

Lena must have been staring at her for too long, because Kara shifted and muttered, “It’s not like I wonder what your favorite color is and the kind of movies you watch.” She bluffed, then paused, her lips twisting as she reluctantly amended, “Alright, maybe I do, but so what? You make me ha—”

Lena lunged at her before she even realized she was moving, her fingers pushing into Kara’s golden hair to silence her with a kiss that was far sweeter and slower than the ones they had just shared.

With no shame, Lena pushed Kara back, following her onto the mattress with the same bold attitude she had when she walked in.

“For the record, it’s green, and I like sci-fi,” Lena whispered into Kara’s lips, and shuddered when she reached down to situate Kara’s erection between her pussy lips. She rolled her pelvis, gliding her warm cunt over the stiff shaft that pressed into Kara’s abdomen.

Kara groaned when Lena moved, and then settled her hands on Lena’s waist when she sat up to work her hips. Watching Lena with hooded and lustful eyes, Kara palmed her breasts with firm hands.

It might have been her heat, but Lena was extra sensitive to the thick veins on Kara’s erection and she pushed her cunt a little more insistently to get every ridge to rub her at a better angle. Her huffing breaths came faster after that, her mouth perpetually open as she rocked. She knew what her body needed and with the condom on Kara’s cock, it all seemed so possible. 

Lena deliberately teased her cunt and worked herself up until she was flushed in the face. Her eyelashes drooped as she began to feel torpid and heavy limbed.

“Do you want to put it in?” Lena rasped, so curious to find out how Kara would feel pushing inside of her. 

“Not yet,” Kara softly grunted, like it pained her to resist as she continued guiding Lena’s hips. “You’re not ready yet.” She molded her hands to Lena, tightening her hold as their motions became more erratic. 

Lena whimpered a half coherent protest, but Kara won her patience by thumbing at her glistening clit.

Soft, sultry moans dripped from her lips and she watched the alpha’s face for every trace of pleasure that flickered over it. Lena experimented, rolling her hips along Kara’s full length and then concentrating more towards the tip as she leaned forward, her hands finding purchase on Kara’s shoulders. She shamelessly rubbed her slick cunt harder over the tip of Kara’s cock while Kara stimulated her clit with the pad of her thumb.

Lena gave into instinct, moving with purpose while enjoying the sight of Kara beneath her. The alpha’s toned body was taut under her fingers and the more Lena rocked, the more Kara let out short groans that sent shivers through Lena. Her arousal drizzled over Kara’s cock and kept Lena’s cunt slippery, and she whined when Kara took the lead and held her hips steady.

“You like feeling me between your legs.” Kara rumbled, her tone a few octaves lower from lust as she pushed her thick length between Lena’s pussy lips. It wasn’t a question so much as an observation but Lena found herself nodding regardless.

“I like feeling how hot you are,” Kara divulged, her cock straining as she thrust upwards to leave Lena breathless. “I want to watch you come like this.” She husked, her alpha instincts amping up with their sexual desires.

Lena’s drives were all in agreement and she was determined to chase the sublime feelings that only Kara gave her. Her clit pulsed from the friction of Kara’s cock teasing it swollen.

Kara pinched at her nipples as she moved, thorough in how she stroked Kara’s length with her cunt. She arched, her body fluidly rolling over Kara as she let all of her urges lead her.

Nothing else mattered but the palpable heat and hard cock between her legs, the buzzing sensations that made her all the more passionate. Her lips slanted in a pout of concentration and she gasped as she took what she needed from Kara. It almost sated her, the pleasure that left her cunt grasping inside and her chest heaving. She moaned, crying out quietly as she threw her head back and shook with throes of satisfaction — but somehow this release was unlike all the others, and Lena began to feel the fuller effects of her heat from it.

It seemed essential to have Kara inside of her, even more so when the alpha jerked underneath her and filled the condom to the brim with seed. Lena watched Kara twitch, all of her abs pulling tight as she tried to sit halfway up. Kara groaned, reaching out to squeeze at Lena’s backside, dragging her over her erection a few more times. 

The warmth of Kara’s come still radiated through the latex, and Lena slid her leg over Kara so she could get a closer look at the condom. It fascinated her to see just how much Kara had to give, and after Lena peeled it off to discard it, she brought her lips to Kara’s cock to get a taste of her pleasure. 

She had no idea what she was doing, but her mouth fit over the wide tip and her lips seemed to stretch perfectly when she tried to push more of it into her throat.

Kara let out a startled groan and tangled her hand in Lena’s hair, pulling her off after a few seconds with a wild, hungry look about her. She wiped Lena’s lip with her thumb to rid her of the traces of come, and then took a moment just to breathe.

The alpha’s scents must have spoken to a deeper, biological imperative in her because she suddenly desired Kara in a way that seemed irrational and all consuming.

Lena moved to wrap her lips around Kara again and the alpha held her back with a rumble. “Slow. I’m sensitive after I come.”

When Lena nodded eagerly, Kara loosened her grip in her hair and Lena guided the swollen tip of Kara’s cock back into her warm mouth. She sucked with gentle, puckered lips and rolled her tongue over the groove at the top.

Kara trembled from the attention and Lena tried to fill her mouth in her enthusiasm. She sucked harder, until her cheeks ached from it and Kara let out an almost strangled whine, simultaneously trying to pull herself free while her hips bucked upward for more.

Lena must have been handling Kara’s cock a little too roughly, because the alpha gripped her forearm and exhaled harshly. “Watch me,” She wrapped Lena’s hand looser around her erection and used her small fist to pump the length of her shaft with fuller, lighter strokes. “Just like that.” Kara encouraged and let Lena’s hand go so she could explore.

Following suit, Lena ran her fist over Kara’s cock and the alpha stiffened against her palm.

She brought her mouth closer to Kara’s cock, and Kara threaded her fingers through Lena’s hair with a breathy command. “Use your lips and tongue first.”

Kara guided her head, pushing her down just enough to take the purple tip of her erection while her hand jerked firmly. Small beads of desire pooled along the groove and Lena lapped at them wantonly, moaning at the salty tang that burst over her tongue.

“God, you’re so good at that.” Kara groaned, clearly enjoying the show as Lena began to wrap her lips around the head of her cock to suck enthusiastically. Lena began to pump her lips over the top of it and Kara played with her breasts, palming them firmly and tweaking her nipples to make her whimper.

Lena’s blood felt like fire scorching through her veins, she was feral with need, and she whined when Kara suddenly lifted her up and away from her cock.

“Come here,” Kara demanded, the sultry growl of her tone sparking the submissive wants of Lena’s omega as the alpha hoisted her onto her knees and lay back to position her over her face. “I need to taste you.”

Kara wrapped her hands around her hips and pulled her down powerfully. Lena gasped at the sudden, languid heat of Kara’s tongue gliding between her sensitive pussy lips and shuddered when the alpha teased her innocent cunt. 

Lena’s knees were on either side of Kara’s head and she faced her cock, which was still trickling clear drops of desire. She kissed Kara’s tip, letting the stickiness gloss her lips while the alpha took care of her pussy with oral attention.

Kara’s tongue caressed along her slit, from her wet entrance up along the smooth inner muscle to her node of pleasure. Lena trembled as Kara let into her with faster licks, until her clit was aching and inside she was pulsing. 

“I want you.” Lena shyly admitted and stretched her hand out to pick up the other condom she brought. “My heat is already so strong, and if I wait a few more days, it’s going to drive me crazy. I’m ready to lose my virginity. I want you to pound me.”

Those were the most vulgar words she had ever uttered aloud, but Lena was shameless in asking things of Kara. Her cunt was begging for it, clenching every time Kara’s tongue found her opening and the sheer, thin obstruction that prevented the alpha from easily pushing inside. 

“Is it the condom?” Lena whispered and nuzzled into Kara’s cock, giving it another inquisitive lick to see how it hardened for her. “Would you prefer not to wear one?”

“Lena…” The alpha sounded tortured, and from the way her cock visibly throbbed, it was clear that Kara wanted to be inside her. Lena’s cunt squeezed in anticipation, her heat influencing her as she swirled her tongue over the head of Kara’s cock and sucked lightly.

“Do you think about it, Kara?” Lena’s sultry tone came natural in her current state and she breathed warmly over the alpha’s cock to watch it strain towards her lips. “About being the one to take my virginity? Being the first to ever feel me inside? I can tell you’d want to be bare. You want to feel me completely wrapped around you.”

Kara obviously indulged in the idea of it because the way she groaned into Lena’s cunt was enough to excite shivers down Lena’s spine.

“I bet you’ve thought about coming inside me.” Lena rasped, her breathy exhales quick and sharp. She had thought about it more than she probably should have — Kara’s sticky warm essence flooding into her and how it would feel sliding back out.

Kara sucked on her clit, lavishing her swollen bead with firmer strokes of her tongue, and Lena knew she was getting off to the thought of it as she worked to get Lena off in return.

Lena moaned from the pleasure that bolted through her belly and core as she experienced a powerful release in Kara’s mouth. Ecstasy raced through her bloodstream and she groaned, “You want to see me filled with your come, don’t you, Kara?”

With a pained grunt, Kara finally husked, “Your first time should be better than this. Special, even. Not rushed in the moment.”

Some part of Lena wanted to be offended that Kara was refusing her offer, but a far greater part of her was touched that the alpha would rather wait to make it feel right.

Nice as it was, it didn’t quell the desperation that had Lena rolling her hips to ride Kara’s face. She needed something more, something that would sate the ache inside of her of wanting to be filled.

“Take me in your mouth,” Kara directed, and raised her hips up to try and find Lena’s lips with a restless thrust. “I want you to suck on me again.”

Lena opened her mouth for Kara’s cock, and took it so deep into her throat that she gasped and coughed softly when she pulled back. She needed to pace herself, so she focused on just the head of Kara’s cock, rubbing it against the inside of her cheek while she slurped firmly. Her tongue curled under the soft rim while her lips puckered, and then she coaxed more of Kara’s length into the tight muscles of her throat.

Kara became more stiff from it, and Lena sucked with dedication, manipulating the alpha’s cock with quickened motions. She forced her mouth as far down Kara’s shaft as it would go.

As she picked up on the rising tension and strain in Kara’s cock, Lena sped up more and groaned. Thick, pearly seed poured out of Kara and Lena swallowed down a few mouthfuls. She was unprepared for so much, and moved back to let the rest shoot against her closed lips and chin.

Huffing quietly as she caught her breath, with her face aglow from what she had just done, Lena swung herself off of Kara. 

She cuddled into Kara’s side with her head tucked against the alpha’s shoulder, and Kara rubbed her back while still occasionally jerking from the strength of the orgasm.

“What if we plan a special night tomorrow?” Lena proposed, leaning up on her elbow so she could look down at Kara and study her reactions.

Kara searched her eyes for a long moment until she seemed satisfied that Lena was sure. The alpha didn’t ask her, perhaps because she sensed it would be insulting, so Lena relaxed into her warmth and waited for her to speak her mind. She felt safe curled into Kara, and despite any misgivings over how she had been stood up, Lena instinctively knew that Kara wouldn’t mess around when it came to something so important.

“I want your number.” Kara stated firmly, her fingers tracing soft and lazy patterns over Lena’s skin. “And I want to know what your favorite flowers are.”

“Okay,” Lena whispered, and watched the way Kara exhaled a soft breath as if she had expected some resistance. It struck Lena that this was more than just a fling for Kara, that the alpha was taking it seriously. Like we’re dating, Lena silently mused, an excited burst of adrenaline flooding her system as she grinned stupidly.

Kara squinted at her in suspicion, probably expecting Lena to taunt her for asking about flowers. “What?” She murmured, already tense.

Lena promptly schooled her features into something more neutral and nestled closer to the alpha, her body temperature still soaring due to her heat. “Just thinking about tomorrow.” She lilted through a smile, her imagination already working overtime.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena was still in a blissful state of shock when she returned to her dorm. Kara had insisted upon walking her back, citing that it was because she wanted to go for a run and grab a drink from one of the vending machines, but Lena knew it was because it was late and her heat was in full swing. She felt safe walking back with Kara by her side and surprised when the alpha laced their fingers together. Kara had kissed her when they reached the steps of her building—softly and sweetly, but a little too long to be chaste.

Nobody had been around to catch them, and Lena found herself wondering if she would have cared if anyone discovered that she was interested in the alpha.

She continued to wonder as she showered, and settled in bed, until someone sent her a text. 

Lena smirked down at the new number, knowing that it was Kara, and laughed when she read it.

_So are you wearing my shirt to bed, or did you burn it last night?_

_It crossed my mind but it’s too comfortable to be destroyed._ Lena fired back, and squinted as Kara began typing immediately.

_Show me?_

Lena rolled her eyes, but a smirk tugged at her lips and she found herself peeling off the blanket even as she sassed the alpha with, _So that’s the real reason you wanted my number? I’m not sending you nudes._

She didn’t wait to see Kara’s reply as she snapped a tasteful selfie in the alpha’s jersey and sent it over with a message. _Now your turn._

Kara took her time responding, and Lena was curious about the kind of selfie she must be taking until the alpha sent a picture of Lena’s panties draped over her hand, with the caption, _I’m not wearing these to bed but they’re all I have from you._

Lena laughed and Sam knocked on the door to make sure she was okay, so she had to fabricate a story about a funny viral video she had seen. 

Kara ended up sending a real selfie a while later. The alpha was sprawled out in bed wearing nothing but a sports bra and her abs still glistened from a shower. Lena hated how much she loved it.

When Lena woke up the next morning, she felt well rested despite a spiking heat fever. She considered taking heat suppressors again, but decided she didn’t want it to interfere with her plans with Kara that night. Instead she took a cold shower and spritzed herself with scent blockers before her team rallied into her room, eager to get to breakfast.

Sam whooped noisily and bounced onto her bed, and a few other omegas followed suit, but it was Nia who noticed Kara’s jersey still draped on a pillow where Lena had left it. 

“Is that Kara Danvers’ jersey?” Nia asked as confusion tightened her eyebrows together, and she turned around to show it to Lena.

Lena experienced a knee jerk reaction and yanked the shirt out of Nia’s hand. Her entire omega team quieted down and stared at her in expectation that she would answer the question.

“Of course it belongs to that arrogant alpha.” Lena’s strained voice sounded a little dreamy instead of hateful, and she pointed to Danvers’ name printed on the top. 

“What are you doing with it?” Sam frowned and reached up to pull the jersey from Lena’s hand, and although no one said as much, all of the omegas were breathing in Kara’s scents. 

Lena gulped and worried that they would guess that she had been messing around with Kara. 

“I stole it, because when we win tomorrow — which we will — I’m going to paint it with our Omega National symbol and use it like a banner.” Lena declared, coming up with an awful plot under pressure.

She realized that she took after her family — each Luthor who was vindictive enough to decide the downfall of their enemies in five seconds or less. 

“Oh, girl, that’s harsh,” Sam chided and then smirked and tossed the jersey back at her. “I can’t wait to celebrate our victory.” 

Lena couldn’t wait, either, but victory was the last thing on her mind as she clung to Kara’s jersey and inhaled. She wanted the alpha’s hands on her again and fantasized about Kara thrusting into her for the first time. Her impure thoughts changed her breathing, dilated her pupils and made her chew her bottom lip. 

Thankfully when Lena caught sight of herself in the mirror, she returned to her senses and dropped Kara’s shirt like she hadn’t delighted in falling asleep in it the night before. She kicked it out of the way, and led her team out of the room and towards the dining hall.

“Look,” Sam whispered, and linked her arm through Lena’s to show support. “I know you’re dead set on being our fearless leader, but if you’re suffering through your heat just to give us an edge, maybe you should take the suppressors.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lena stressed, her smile private as she thought of Kara and how she would be soothing the ache between her legs later that night. “There’s nothing in the rule book stating that I have to take them anyway, which is such an oversight.”

Sam laughed at her cunning plot, oblivious to the real reasons, and Lena felt a twinge of guilt that soon dissipated when they ventured into the cafeteria already filled with the alpha team.

Lena made a point of ignoring their tables, and the omegas hurried to fill their trays while Lena stole glances at Kara. Her phone buzzed, and she smirked down at the message that flashed across the screen.

_Better grab an extra smoothie and fruit bowl. You’re gonna need all that energy for after the game._

Lena grabbed a banana instead of the fruit bowl, and though it hadn’t been her intention to be provocative, she found herself making eye contact with Kara when she sat down at her table and peeled it. The alpha’s interest sizzled through Lena when she parted her lips and took a bite. Lena caught Kate Kane staring at her with the same slack jawed hunger, and immediately quit her reckless flirtation before anyone else caught on.

Despite being the last ones into the dining hall, the omegas were the first ones to make it to the basketball court, and just as they were starting to warm up, Eve rushed in with an apologetic pout on her lips.

“I’m here, don’t bench me!” Eve panted, her face flushed and lips redder than usual as she stopped by Lena to exhale in a wheeze, “I can explain why I was missing yesterday—”

“Save it for after the game,” Lena bit out, completely focused on the rest of the team as they all took shots at the hoop. “Get in line like the rest of us.”

Eve followed instructions and wedged herself between Sam and Kelly to practice lay-ups.

Lena watched with satisfaction as her team sank every ball and then ran drills, passing to one another until the alphas made their way onto the court. 

They came in with the same chaotic energy as a stampeding herd and Lena rolled her eyes for appearance’s sake. She stood at half court and observed Kara from afar as the alpha approached her in uniform—dark blue basketball shorts and a loose-fitting mesh top over a sports bra. 

Lena spent far too much time gawking, and she began to panic as her scents reflected her thorough arousal. Kara came straight towards her and she sensed curious eyes from both teams burning into her.

“Hey Danvers, I know you don’t have any balls, so here, let me help you out.” Lena pretended to be catty and chest-passed the ball she was holding to Kara, who grabbed it and then propped it against her hip. 

Kara sneered back at her, but the attitude didn’t reflect in her eyes as she let them trail down Lena, “That’s tough talk coming from someone who’s never seen a pair.” She shot back, and then brushed by Lena as she laughed to take a running jump at the basket.

Kara slam dunked the ball, much to the alpha team’s glee, and Maxwell grabbed it before the omegas could get their hands on it.

“Aww, too slow.” Maxwell jeered as Kelly tried to snatch it back. He spun the ball arrogantly on his fingertip, and then passed it off to Oliver, who made a shot from the back of the court like the range was nothing.

“Maybe you should get more experience handling them,” Kara remarked as she walked around Lena, posturing as if to intimidate, but Lena could hear the alpha’s soft inhalations and knew she just wanted to be in her radius.

“Well, if we’re volunteering,” Kate Kane chimed in with a slow grin that would have been charming had she not been staring at Lena’s cleavage.

Kara gave a sharp look to Mike, who immediately hurled the ball at Kate to snap her out of it.

“We’re not.” Kara snarled, and rushed off to join her team for practice.

Lena stared after her with her mouth open in a scandalized expression, and Sam came up to comfort her. 

“We’re going to cream them today, Lena, just for you,” Sam reassured her with a pat on the back that knocked Lena out of her thirsty trance. 

She could practically imagine Kara joking around with another crude play on words, and telling her that she would be the one to get creamed later. It caused her to groan, and her skin prickled with humiliation as her pheromones threatened to give away her attraction to the alpha. 

Across the court, Kara seemed to be arguing with Kate and James Olsen over positions, and she caught her name on Kate’s lips. 

“I have height advantage and frankly, you should just assign me to point guard,” James insisted and crossed his arms over his broad chest when it appeared that Kara would dispute it. “You know Lena’s gonna be out there front and center and I’m the best chance we’ve got.” 

Lena stepped close enough to listen in, curious to see if he could convince Kara, but the alpha shook her head and assigned him to center. 

Rather than stick around to hear the rest of the discussion, Lena glanced over her team and worked out who would be covering each position. She half considered benching herself to avoid drawing too much attention, but the idea of being near Kara on the court was exciting.

The game would start in an hour, so she used her time wisely and coached her omegas on the strengths and weaknesses of the alpha team. 

“Kelly, I want you to cover Kate Kane. I think Kara is going to assign her to point guard.” She dictated and then eyed Eve and Sam, who she hoped would score them the most points. “Eve, focus on stealing their ball and getting it to Sam. Nia, defend our hoop at all costs. And I’ll handle Kara Danvers.” 

With their positions figured out, Lena walked her team onto the court with the same confidence that Kara exuded, but nobody else knew that the extra swagger in the alpha’s step was all down to Lena and how much Kara was into her.

They faced off against each other, showing off for their teams but also each other as they stopped short of colliding. The atmosphere they created together had everyone raring to go.

Kara raised her chin in that arrogant, cocky way that got Lena’s blood boiling in all the right ways, and she countered by quirking a dark brow at the alpha, challenging her without a word.

“There’s no way you’re winning this,” Kara taunted, the fire in her eyes anything but hostile as she added, “You’re going to get screwed.”

Lena didn’t bristle so much as shiver, but she had been expecting something smart from Kara that would fly under the radar of their teams. “I guess we’ll see how good you are at scoring.” She slung back, the private joke enough to make Kara inhale sharply.

Lena smirked at the way Kara’s pupils dilated from breathing in the perfume of her heat, the strong scent of her alpha pheromones unfurling in response. Lena sucked them in, held her lungs full of the spice, and exhaled softly like she was letting out a puff from a cigarette, although she had never smoked in her life.

The whistle blew to signal the start of the game, and when the ball was thrown up for the tip-off, it was Kara who smacked it first and sent it sailing towards Oliver.

The omegas fanned out and Kelly intercepted Oliver’s pass to Kate. Lena smirked to herself because she had been smart to assign someone to continuously flank the fast alpha.

She noticed with a glance over her shoulder that James was hanging around awkwardly and sniffing the air by her, and Lena hurried away from him to follow the ball down the court. 

It seemed that even through the scent maskers, the scents of her heat were full-bodied and desperate, and Lena could only blame Kara for that. They were both excited about what they were going to do that night, and it took all of Lena’s will to focus on the game for the time being. 

Kelly threw the ball to Sam, who tossed it into the hoop one-handed and scored the first points of the match. 

The omegas cheered and piled on Sam, who was modest and held her hands up as if her stellar performance meant nothing. 

After that first small victory, Lena ended up with the ball, and although she intended to pass it, there were no openings, so she dribbled it as far as she could. She reached an impasse when Kara tried to block her, and the alpha’s body heat was strong and palpable. 

Swiveling this way and that, Lena narrowly avoided Kara’s attempt to steal the ball, and then Kara was behind her, and it reminded her far too much of other positions they had been in together several times. Through Kara’s thin basketball shorts, Lena could feel the bulge of her cock. 

“Kara,” She softly cried out, but they were too close to each other and suddenly neither of them were paying attention to the ball. 

Kara leaned in to breathe in the fragrance from her neck and Lena reciprocated by relaxing into it, and then she had the presence of mind to toss the ball away from her. She wasn’t composed enough to aim, but she threw it and Eve grabbed it before someone else did. 

Eve didn’t make it far as Mike blocked her, and then she seemed to forget her footing and he intercepted the ball and hurled it up the court to James, who slammed it through the hoop for the alphas.

Kara’s cheer was belated, because she was still panting just behind Lena. Every hot puff of breath tickled the nape of Lena’s neck and slick soaked through her panties. Kara must have smelled it, because she growled under her breath without thinking, her alpha instincts taking over as she huffed Lena’s scent.

“Hey, keep that kind of aggression off the court!” Sam snapped in a complete misinterpretation of the noise.

Kara drew back a few paces to clear her head and Kate Kane drifted closer in her place while her captain was distracted.

Lena felt foggy and unfocused, her cunt had a pulse of its own, and she gulped down air in an attempt to cool off. “Come on, we got this.” She encouraged her team, forcing herself to stay present in the game as the ball passed overhead.

Nia went for it and swept past Mike with a shit eating grin as she dribbled down the court. 

Lena followed, but found it impossible to keep up whenever Kara came within a certain range. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and she had hardly exerted herself. 

Sam must have noticed her struggling because she raced up to check on her after Nia sank the ball into the basket. 

“You okay?” Sam asked, sliding a hand onto Lena’s shoulder for a few seconds while they moved back into their positions. “Kara Danvers is really getting to you today, isn’t she?” 

Lena shook her head, but the way she gravitated towards Kara over and over again on the court truly began to affect her team’s performance. She lacked coordination whenever the alpha was near, and the temptation to press herself into Kara proved too great to avoid. 

The next play was a disaster, because Sam passed the ball to her and three alphas circled around her – not just Kara, but James and Kate – and for a few panicked seconds she thought that Kara might shove them both out of her path. Instead they all moved in, breathing her heat pheromones, and Kate’s hand slipped and grabbed at something that certainly was not the ball.

Lena fumbled and gave a yelp in shock as she covered her chest.

“Foul,” Winn shouted from the sidelines with his hands cupped to his face.

“Lena, I’m so – I’m so sorry,” Kate stuttered out and raised her arms, backing off just in time for Kara to grab her and shove her aside.

Chaos erupted on the court, with the omega team running to rally around Lena, yelling at the alpha team for misconduct. Lena caught sight of the anger on Kara’s face, dark and unwavering, and her skin prickled from the potential fight about to break out.

The potent scent of Kara’s aggression was overpowering and though it stunned Lena, she couldn’t deny her inner omega responded to Kara’s immediate need to protect her and assert herself as the alpha in charge.

“It was an accident.” Kate explained, her face a shameful scarlet and jaw tense as she refused to be pushed off the court.

“Get. On. The. Bench.” Kara bit out viciously, her shoulders practically pressed into Kate’s to physically make her back down in a display that had everyone watching.

“But I didn’t mean it!” Kate shouted back, but the other alphas seemed to take Kara’s side to show unity and control as they stood behind their captain.

Kara snarled, teeth bared and fists balled as she hissed, “You think that matters? You want our team to have the reputation of groping the competition?”

It sounded like a rational reason to be so livid, but Lena knew it stemmed from Kara’s own interest and the desire to be seen as a capable alpha on and off the court for her.

It was a strange, though intense moment that had Lena struggling to breathe because this wasn’t just sportsmanship or posturing, it was Kara stepping up as her alpha, and it didn’t matter that nobody else understood that, because Lena did.

“No of course not.” Kate’s aggression slipped from her shoulders and she slumped and lowered her gaze, her head tipped to the side to bare her neck in submission.

“Bench, now.” Kara growled, and Kate slunk off to sit with her head in her hands. “Barry, take her place.” Kara snapped, and the rest of the alpha team hurried back to their spots as their captain turned to meet Lena’s eyes, so much softer and concerned as she silently asked if she was okay.

Lena nodded, even though she felt like swooning, and she was grateful her omega team still gathered around to offer her support. Everyone seemed to assume that her flustered appearance had to do with Kate’s mistake, and she took full advantage of that and continued to stare openly at Kara. 

“I hate these alphas,” Sam muttered under her breath and consoled Lena by bringing her a bottle of water. “After we win today and tomorrow, we don’t ever have to see them again.”

“Right,” Lena agreed, though she thought of the days of summer ahead and began to consider how much time she could spend with Kara in between her other obligations and family vacation.

She thought of the alpha picking her up for dates, and even going to the beach, an activity she often avoided because she always burned instead of tanned. Her daydreams were so distracting that she only jolted out of them to the sound of Miss Grant blowing a whistle at the alphas. 

“All of you better stay in line, or I will force you to forfeit and we’ll leave a day early,” Miss Grant announced, and then signaled to the referee to set up the free throw. 

Lena moved into place and the referee delivered the ball into her hands. When she glanced towards Kara, she could have sworn the alpha seemed on edge, like she wanted Lena to make the shot. It boosted her confidence and she sank the ball into the hoop without any trouble. 

The smirk on Kara’s lips went unnoticed by everyone else, but Lena honed in on it before the alpha spun around and the game continued.

They were fierce on the court, both teams ready to throw down to prove their worth and Kara seemed to guard Lena as much as block her, so that nobody else had the chance to accidentally cop a feel.

Sam continued to glower at the alphas as they played, and she used all of her outrage to sink another basket. Eve and Nia mouthed off to Oliver and Maxwell, and both of them came close to flipping the alphas off when they taunted them back. Kelly managed to score twice near the end, but they still lost by four points all the same.

The loss didn’t upset Lena as much as it probably should have, because thoughts of how she would be spending the night were already on her mind, but she lamented with her team and promised to take them all out for milkshakes and a pep talk.

Victory looked good on Kara, though Lena would never admit it, and she wondered if the alpha had given it her all not for her team, but to appeal to Lena’s baser instincts that would consider the alpha’s energy and power a benefit when picking her as a mate.

Lena puzzled over it even as she led her team off the court before the alphas had the chance to brag about their win. Her heart sped up when she returned to her locker and there was already a text from Kara waiting. She tried not to draw attention to herself and bit her lip to stop her smile when she read it.

_You look so good when you give it your all. Wasn’t sure we would win._

_And here I was just thinking the same about you,_ Lena typed back and then glanced up to find three of her friends watching her with curious expressions on their faces. She pretended to be checking social media, and then shoved the phone away before any of them saw a new message from Kara pop on her screen. 

“Lena, are you sure you want to go out tonight?” Sam asked with sympathy and glanced to Kelly, as if she wanted back-up to talk Lena out of it. 

“It’s just that you had a rough day and maybe you just want to get some rest tonight before the final match, not to mention the ridiculous dance and end of week ceremonies we’re supposed to attend tomorrow.” Kelly had a gentle way of speaking that Lena appreciated, but she didn’t want to be coddled after a loss, as much as it would have been nice to return to her dorm early to get ready for Kara’s arrival. 

“No, we’ll do milkshakes and I’ll still have plenty of time to decompress later,” Lena assured them, and then moved off towards the shower to wash the sweat from her skin. 

Fantasies of Kara popped into her head and if she had been alone, she might have indulged them, but the shame of being caught lusting after the alpha would too great to bear if anyone breathed in her heat pheromones.

Her phone dinged in her pocket multiple times while she was cleaning herself and toweling off, and then again when she joined the entire omega team for milkshakes at the small shop on campus.

“God, Lena, who has been blowing up your phone all night?” Kelly asked when she had sipped halfway through her strawberry shake. 

“Linda,” Lena blurted after catching sight of a passing waitress’ nametag. “Linda… Lee, an old friend of mine.” She blinked through the lie, and peered down at her phone to read Kara’s new messages. 

Her fibs served two purposes, because making up a fake friend meant she could also come up with a fake scenario and get advice in the name of helping out Linda. 

“She’s actually planning to sleep with her girlfriend tonight,” Lena revealed, keeping her tone casual and even, for fear of seeming too invested. “She’s never had sex before, and she’s asking my opinions about what to do, but I don’t really know what to tell her because I’ve never even dated anyone.”

“Ooh,” Sam exhaled in interest, her curiosity already spurring her on to ask, “So what is she asking about? Positions, foreplay, condoms? Because flavored sound good, but they definitely can’t be used for anything other than o—”

“Oh my god, wait,” Eve cut in, and Lena felt mortified at how eager her friends were to discuss it all. She warily glanced between them as they all huddled closer over the table to talk discreetly.

“What is it?” Nia asked as she absently stirred her shake. “Do you know her?”

“No,” Eve laughed and pushed her drink aside to rest her elbows on the table. “It’s just that we don’t even know what Linda’s done yet. Like, has she even tried oral? What about fing—”

“Errr, maybe we should lower our voices,” Kelly whispered and subtly motioned towards a few other peers at the table across from them that were staring.

“Point taken,” Sam agreed and then nudged Lena to get her attention. “Tell Linda not to be afraid to tell her girlfriend if she doesn’t want to do something—and uh—that it’s okay to be vocal about it if it doesn’t feel good.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Lena scoffed, then almost died as she realized what she had said. She all but inhaled her own tongue as she hurried to explain, “I mean, she’s been telling me that her girlfriend’s gotten her off every time they’ve gotten heated, so I doubt she’ll be left unsatisfied.”

“Tell her to make a playlist.” Kelly suggested, and the group all nodded along “Music that sets the mood and makes her feel sexy.”

Nia pointed to Lena’s phone as if expecting her to write it all down and insisted, “And tell her not to skip foreplay—especially for her first time, because if she’s nervous, it won’t feel as good.”

Lena typed out the words foreplay and playlist into the message box. She planned to delete it, but Nia leaned a little closer so she panicked and ended up hitting the send button. 

Kara’s response was almost immediate and Lena blushed as she read it. Already thinking about that, huh?

All day, Lena admitted and tucked her cell back into her lap so no one would see that her contact was listed as Kara. 

“I think Linda’s biggest concern is condoms,” Lena murmured and wondered if it was going too far to actually solicit this much guidance from her friends. “She says she bought some, but her girlfriend is pretty endowed and they might not fit. The other option is having unprotected sex, except she doesn’t have a prescription for birth control pills.”

“She should just use the condoms,” Sam reasoned and slurped at the rest of her chocolate milkshake. “Especially if she’s doing it with an alpha who might knot in her.”

Lena nodded along to that, though it was little comfort to her when she was in heat and worried about taking a knot unprotected, but she also had fantasies of Kara sliding into her without the obstacle of a condom. 

“Or she can just get birth control pills,” Eve burst out with a glimmer of a smile pulling at her lips. “Don’t judge me, but as long as my partner has been screened, I’d rather take the pill.”

“Yeah, but who really likes going to a pharmacy and getting judged?” Kelly interjected, and then turned to Lena to impart some blunt wisdom. “The least her partner can do is pick up condoms. Linda shouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“Or she could just pick the pills up on her campus, if she’s a student.” Nia casually pointed out with a not so subtle glance across the table to Eve as if she had accompanied her before. “Pretty sure every college has a supply, so they don’t lose half their students to pregnancy each year, and they’re free.”

“Seriously?” Sam sputtered and gawked at Nia with a dumbfounded expression on her face. “Why did I not know this?”

“The better question is why do I know this.” Nia fired back teasingly, much to Eve’s chagrin.

“I think that’s more than enough advice for me to pass onto Linda.” Lena quickly uttered, but the topic remained on sex until a waitress ventured over to ask if they wanted anything else, and Lena finally excused herself from the group with the excuse of having a headache.

She didn’t have one, but she couldn’t exactly say she had plans to sleep with Kara Danvers and needed time to actually stop by the infirmary office to procure pills. It was terribly embarrassing, but definitely worth it to get what she wanted. Lena hurried back to her dorm and swallowed one down before getting her room ready.

She changed the sheets, tidied her things, dusted and then took another shower, because her heat was so strong that she had begun to sweat nervously.

By the time she had dried her hair, dressed in sexy lingerie, and applied her make-up and a few spritzes of perfume, Kara was knocking on her door.

Lena wondered if the alpha felt as nervous as she did, and she paused with her hand on the door handle before sucking in a deep breath. She stepped back, and leaned her hip into her desk in what she hoped was a provocative stance before calling out, “It’s open.”

Kara didn’t hesitate, she pushed through the door and shut it behind her before her eyes even landed on Lena. She looked handsome in a navy blue button down shirt and jeans, holding the largest bouquet of magenta orchids and pink stargazer lilies clutched in one hand.

“These are for you,” Kara whispered, drinking in the sight of Lena in her set of pretty lingerie as she handed them over. “I thought maybe it would be nice to combine your favorite with mine.”

In her other hand, she held a bag that she offered Lena a little rigidly, almost like she was worried about giving it to her. “I brought you chocolates, and uh, some comics that I thought you might like, since you’re into sci-fi movies. Oh, and this.” Kara slid her hand into her back pocket and then presented Lena with a USB stick. “I made you a playlist.”

Lena accepted the bag and peeked inside to see the chocolates and comics, which she pulled out and appreciated one by one. She flipped through a few volumes of Supergirl and then placed them on her desk. 

“That was very thoughtful of you.” Lena reflected out loud and tried not to get hung up on the fact that Kara was putting in effort. It should be expected, because they were about to have sex and Lena deserved these romantic gestures.

Momentary awkwardness came over her and she wondered what she could give Kara in return, apart from what the alpha so obviously wanted. She reached for a teddy bear that wore an Omega National crest on a mini t-shirt. It smelled like her because it was usually arranged on her bed, and she pushed it into Kara’s hands before she could second guess her choice, or worry if the alpha would even want a stuffed toy. 

“I’ve had this since I started school here,” Lena explained and changed the subject with a clearing of her throat and by motioning to her desk chair. “You should sit. Do you want a drink or anything?”

Kara gripped the bear in one hand and if Lena wasn’t mistaken, the alpha even smiled over the gift. 

The faintest crinkle came from Kara’s pocket when she sat down and she shook her head at the offered drink. “Do you want me to set up the music?”

Lena squinted at Kara thoughtfully and then leaned over the alpha to reach her laptop. It was an intentional move to try and shake off the strange vibes that were forming between them and gave her an excuse to huff in the strong pheromones of Kara’s desire. “I’ve got it, just give me a second.” Lena exhaled, and shivered when Kara’s hands locked around her hips to guide her onto her lap.

“Is that better?” The alpha asked, her hot breath whispering over Lena’s pale neck.

Lena shifted subtly to rub her backside into Kara’s crotch and bit her lip when she felt her stiffen. “Definitely better,” She confided, and inserted the USB stick into the side port of her laptop. A pop up appeared on screen asking if she wanted to access the files, and Lena smirked as she teased, “Is this where I find out you’ve got terrible taste?”

“Doubt it,” Kara muttered a little distractedly, her hands roaming over Lena’s hips and waist. “I picked you, so obviously I have the best taste.”

Lena rewarded Kara’s suave comment by rocking in her lap, and through the soft material of her panties, she felt every inch of the alpha harden. It might have been uncomfortable because Kara was still wearing her jeans, but her cunt more than made up for it with silken, smooth arousal that allowed her to stimulate Kara as much as she wanted. 

Kara rumbled and attempted to guide her by tightening her grip on Lena’s hips, and then they both shifted at the same time to get the alpha’s pants down. 

“Boxers too,” Lena insisted and she did the honors, lowering them and tossing them towards her own laundry hamper. 

She thought they might get into bed after that, but Kara pulled her back into her lap and peeled off her panties, exhaling sharply as she admired her pussy. 

Lena liked the awed expression on Kara’s face and how the alpha’s hand covered her cunt and rubbed her wet lips open. 

She was stunned when Kara kissed her with tenderness rather than rough urgency, and she melted into it with her eyes closed and heart beating faster. 

Kara was no less commanding as usual, pushing Lena’s knee to make her open her thighs wider, but she was gentle with her as she traced the length of her slit. “You’re so wet,” Kara whispered against her lips, and Lena could tell how much the alpha liked that from the way her breath hitched.

Lena moaned when Kara’s finger dipped to her untouched entrance to very lightly rest against her delicate chastity. She tried not to squirm when the alpha teased at her hole with the barest touch, feeling how her muscles clenched in anticipation.

“I want to touch you like this for a little while,” Kara expressed sincerely, her middle finger gathering up Lena’s arousal to massage it into her clit with slow circles that caused Lena’s thighs to tremble. “Is that okay?”

Lena had barely uttered a breathless yes when Kara’s lips were on hers again. Kara kissed her like she was something to be treasured, soft and slow with just enough heat under the surface to remind Lena how much she wanted to do more with her.

The experience contrasted with every one that came before it, and yet the tension between them was still palpable, with the subtle and playful energy that came out during the competitions. 

Lena settled her hand around the alpha’s cock, though it swelled to where her fingers wouldn’t quite fit the circumference. She moved her other hand in and used both to stroke Kara, watching her face to make sure she was doing it correctly. It gratified her when Kara moaned, but then the alpha gently pried her fingers free. 

“What’s wrong? Are you going to give me another lesson?” Lena asked, and if she sounded touchy, it couldn’t be helped, though her tone softened as Kara ran her thumb between her pussy lips and spread them, exposing the seal of her purity. 

“Don’t want to finish too soon.” Kara murmured into the crook of her neck without a hint of shame as she peered down at her spread pink lips. She traced her finger over Lena in delicate strokes and applied the slightest pressure before backing off.

Lena couldn’t quite see what Kara was staring at, but a pretty blush still warmed her cheeks because she knew exactly what had captivated all of her attention.

“Do you want to lie down?” Kara asked, but she was already lifting Lena into her strong arms to carry her over to the small mattress. She stripped out of her shirt once Lena got comfortable and snatched up her jeans to rummage through her back pocket to retrieve a condom she brought along. “Not for right now,” Kara was quick to explain as she dropped it onto the nightstand by Lena’s bed. “Just so I don’t have to leave you to get it later.”

Kara moved to stretch out alongside Lena, her own body burning almost as hot as Lena’s as she kissed up her throat and slid her hand back between Lena’s thighs to cup her pussy. Kara explored her confidently, rubbing over her clit with two fingers until Lena moaned and arched up.

“Open your legs,” Kara husked, her mouth gliding over the sensitive skin of Lena’s breasts. “I want to use my fingers first,” She confessed with warmth and nuzzled into Lena’s cheek. “Can I?”

Lena nodded, because in spite of their long history of conflict, she trusted Kara would make it pleasurable. She knew this intuitively based on her complicated feelings for Kara and she took a few moments to prepare herself before fully moving her legs apart.

A tremor went through her when Kara teased her innocent hole and she uttered the first thing that came to her mind without thinking. “I never thought the biggest jerk I know would also be my first.” Lena froze when she realized what she had said, immediately horrified that she offended the alpha, who paused to look down at her.

Kara’s eyebrows arched before she laughed in surprise, but there was no anger in her voice as she promised, “I’ll be gentle.”

Lena still felt mortified, but it didn’t dampen the rage of her heat and she relaxed into the bed when Kara kissed along her jaw and down the slope of her neck.

Kara rubbed into her pussy with careful persistence and trailed a warm, wet path between her breasts. She nipped and kissed over her ribs and it was when she reached Lena’s hips that her intentions became clear.

“Tell me if it’s too much, I want this to be good for you.” Kara intoned, her other hand linking with one of Lena’s as she settled on her stomach between Lena’s thighs and slipped her tongue between her glistening lips to lick at her clit.

The hot sensation of Kara’s tongue rolling over her had Lena gasping and she tightened her hand in the alpha’s as she writhed from the sweet attention.

When she began to exhale whimpers, Kara moaned encouragement and increased the pressure of her fingertip.

With a quiet cry and the barest twinge, Lena felt the resistance give way and Kara eased her finger inside to feel her soft, clenching walls. 

“Are you okay?” Kara groaned and began a slow penetration that brought on both relief and excitement. 

“It feels good,” Lena breathed out in amazement, since she had expected more discomfort than that, but Kara’s finger pushed in up to the first knuckle and her snug cunt gripped around it. 

It took her a little while to get accustomed to how her internal muscles contracted with Kara’s careful thrusting, but it loosened her subtly and soon she was moving her pelvis in time with the alpha’s motions. 

Kara continued to slide deeper, and soon she introduced a second finger that she only used to stretch her entrance without trying to pump into her. 

Lena gasped when her natural lubrication made it possible for Kara’s fingers to slip in, and she moaned at the noise of her cunt opening up for the alpha. 

She moved her legs farther apart and raised her hips up to take Kara’s fingers. “Please, a little harder,” she begged and soon she was listening to the sounds of Kara pounding into her like she had wanted all day long. 

Kara’s attention was split between her face and her pussy, and she muttered “Oh—wow—Lena” in wonder and gratitude. “I didn’t expect you to be able to take it like this your first time.”

Lena’s head tipped back into the pillow and a whine escaped her lips before she bit them. The new sensation of Kara crooking her fingertips had Lena restlessly rocking into her hand, and she groaned when the alpha’s tongue swirled around her clit, lifting her higher with the added stimulation.

“Oh, right there, faster.” Lena gasped out, her hand coming to rest on the top of Kara’s head. Every quick breath and shuddering moan was all part of the journey Kara was taking her on, and Lena gave in to it, trusting and desperate as she undulated against the alpha’s mouth.

The slick sound of Kara’s fingers driving into her cunt was lewd and Lena’s heat fevered mind couldn’t get enough of it. She felt pleasure prickle under her skin, sizzling through her veins and contorting her body as she arched up. “Yes, like that, I’m—”

The noise of Lena coming was provocative and Kara responded by groaning into her, her lips wrapped around Lena’s clit to try and prolong her orgasm.

Kara rolled her hips into the bed subtly and kept her fingers buried inside Lena’s pulsing cunt. She kissed her inner thighs reverently, but when she finally went to pull her fingers free, Lena whimpered and clamped her legs together.

“Not yet,” Lena breathlessly stated, and weakly tried to tug Kara up the bed. “I want you to do it again, but with you lying next to me so I can touch you too.”

Kara moved eagerly to nuzzle into Lena’s neck, nipping at her racing pulse as she informed her, “You’re so warm, Lena. I love feeling how you ripple around my fingers.” She showed Lena just how much she enjoyed it by guiding her hand down to her hard cock and kissed her as she began to thrust her fingers again.

Lena gathered the hot drizzle of Kara’s arousal in her palm and smoothed it down over her cock. Her thumb worked at the cleft along the tip while Kara in turn played with her clit. 

“Think about being inside me for the first time, Kara,” Lena whispered and moved her hand in a deliberate, tight stroke over Kara’s shaft.

Kara groaned and her pupils expanded, covering up the blue of her eyes like a cloud over the sky.

Alpha pheromones built up around her, and Lena inhaled and opened her mouth to Kara’s tongue, letting the fragrance take over her senses. 

It seduced her into opening her legs wider, and Kara rumbled at how she presented herself and slammed into her with a much more forceful thrust that left no doubt in Lena’s mind that sex was incredible. 

She reciprocated by jerking Kara’s cock from base to head until it turned a stimulated and throbbing purple. Clear beads of excitement dripped out when she passed her hand over it and Kara grunt-moaned. The thick vein along the bottom of Kara’s cock began to twitch and then a surge of come erupted from the top.

Lena rubbed it out onto her thighs and her cunt, and Kara roughly pronounced her name, “Uhhmph—Leee-nuh.”

At the same time, her fingers caressed Lena in a perfect, matched tempo, gliding along the cushiony inner spot where she craved to be touched and over her slit.

She came for a second time with Kara inside of her, and she must have looked good with her breasts heaving and a moan on her lips, because the alpha practically fell out of the bed in desperation to grab a condom.

“I’m on birth control,” Lena informed her with a sly smirk, which revealed that she was glad she waited until that second to tell Kara — otherwise, she would have missed out on the alpha making a fool of herself. 

“You are?” Kara asked, clearly stunned yet unable to hide her obvious appreciation as her cock bounced in excitement. “So you don’t want me to use this?”

Kara waited for Lena to shake her head, then dropped the condom like it was on fire to pounce back onto the bed with a hungry growl. Lena laughed, forgetting how shy she felt because Kara was staring at her like she was captivating.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Kara rumbled as she moved over Lena to pin her with her body and kissed her so fiercely that Lena forgot how to breathe. Between her heat and the raw desire emanating from the alpha, Lena was close to combusting in the best possible way, and she wrapped her arms around Kara to pull her closer.

“Why don’t you show me?” Lena lilted back, and boldly licked over Kara’s lower lip before catching it between her teeth and sucking on it. 

Kara’s eyes glazed over and she pushed her hand down to grip the base of her cock. She positioned herself at Lena’s entrance without pushing in, and then searched Lena’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready? Because I can wait if you’re not.”

It was the closest Kara had gotten to saying she wanted to date her, that there would be more time for this in the future — but Lena had never felt more ready.

“I’m so sure,” Lena whispered, reaching up to cup Kara’s face, and that simple touch was somehow more intimate than what they had already done. She stared up at Kara through her heavy dark lashes and parted her lips to exhale a quiet moan when the alpha rolled her hips to push forward.

The slight twinge of pain was expected, but Lena’s heat was so powerful that she focused on the stretch of her cunt and how warm Kara was as she eased just the tip of her cock inside her tight entrance.

Kara was breathing heavier, her arms shaking as she tried to fight her urges to plunge into her silken heat. The first moan fell from her lips to praise Lena — a gravelly, “God—”

”Lena, open up.”

The sound of thumping broke their lustful haze and they both looked towards the door, which Eve rattled on its hinges.

“Lena, I know you're still mad at me, but I swear I can explain. I’m sorry!” Eve called out pathetically. 

“Of all the times to explain herself, she picks now.” Lena grumbled, her libido shrinking along with something else as Kara pulled back to gawk at her.

“I know you’re in there, please let me in.” Eve wailed from the other side of the door.

Lena shoved Kara to scramble off the bed and began to raid her closet to pull on a nightdress as she yelled, “Give me a minute!”

She scooped up Kara’s clothes and pushed them into the startled alpha’s arms and then backed her into the closet.

“You can’t be serious.” Kara whispered, her face falling as Lena hid her away.

“It won’t be for long.” Lena reasoned in lieu of an apology, then shut the closet door before hiding the bag of comics and chocolates, and closing the laptop that was still playing the music Kara had brought over. She sprayed the room with scent maskers and combed her hair with her fingers before unlocking the door.

“You couldn’t have just called?” Lena snapped, red faced and breathless as she greeted her friend.

Eve hurried into her room with big, sad eyes and flailed as she spoke. “Yeah, I tried that five times, and when you wouldn’t pick up, I knew you were still furious with me.”

“Oh, I’m livid,” Lena emphasized with honesty, and she hoped her resentment showed in her cool green eyes and firm jaw. “So livid, in fact, that you can get out.”

Much to her disappointment, Eve shook her head and reached out to take her hand. “Please just listen to me. I can live with you being angry if you’ll at least hear me out.”

Lena tried not to think of the slick pooling between her thighs as Eve sat on the edge of her bed. She perched next to her distraught friend and sighed out, “Fine, tell me why you weren’t at the volleyball match.”

“Two words: Michael Matthews.” Eve bent her head as if she expected Lena to judge her for messing around with that alpha, but Lena only quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“I went with him back to the alpha dorm and we both got sloppy drunk,” Eve admitted with her next breath and then she flopped back on Lena’s bed, making herself comfortable in the spot Kara had previously occupied. 

“I’ve never been so sick or so hungover before in my life, and if it wasn’t for Kara Danvers, I honestly think I would have gotten myself expelled that night.” Eve chuckled over her foolishness and her face turned pink with shame.

It surprised Lena to hear Kara mentioned as part of the story, and then it struck her that she never did give the alpha the chance to tell her the reason why she failed to show up the night before. Lena had assumed it was all part of a mind game, but Kara must have been helping Mike and Eve out. 

“What’s this got to do with that arrogant ass of a team captain?” Lena scoffed, fully aware that Kara could hear her in the closet. Her tone lacked bite but her eyes were curiously burning into Eve for answers to questions she hadn’t yet asked.

“I’ll get to that.” Eve promised, and settled in like she planned to stay longer than two minutes. “So, Mike invites me back to his dorm room for a few drinks, but I had no idea we’d be sneaking into someone else’s room to get them. So he comes running out with two bottles. It was stupid to go with him, I know it, but he was so proud of himself and his grin—”

“You can skip all of that.” Lena cut in quickly, because if she had to hear about how cute Mike was, she would lose her libido forever.

“Right, so we’re in his room and we start playing truth or shot to get to know each other.” Eve smiled as if she was recalling fond memories then reddened further as she murmured, “We drank like, a bottle between us—”

“A bottle of what?” Lena pressed, already dreading the answer and swallowing back her disgust over how smitten Eve seemed.

“Vodka, I think? It tasted awful, but the buzz was great, and we were making out and stripping off, and that’s when...” Eve scrunched her face up and then slapped her hands over her face. “He threw up. And then I threw up because it splashed me, and then he threw up again, and god Lena, the smell, and it went everywhere.”

Lena felt her stomach churning at the mere mention of it and she grimaced and shook her head. “Please, don’t go into detail about it.”

“So, Kara must have heard us stumbling around wailing because she came in, saw the state of his room and us and started questioning him about where he got the alcohol, and Lena, he took it from his mom, Rhea.”

“Nooo,” Lena exhaled in a rush. “She’s our coordinator.”

“I know!” Eve laughed, as if her mind was blown by that revelation. “So Kara grabbed the bottles and ran across campus to stash them back where they belonged and then came back like ten minutes later with a bucket and gloves and started cleaning up our mess. Mike passed out and I was just crying because I was drunk off my ass, and then Rhea barged in, because someone ratted on Mike taking the booze and he’s not 21 yet. Kara pointed to us and told her that we had some kind of bug and nobody was drinking. Rhea couldn’t find any bottles and the stench was enough to drive her off.”

Lena couldn’t believe that she was hearing this, and she leaned forward, invested in the story now that it was giving her insight into who Kara was as a person. “So, then what happened?”

“Look, I know you think Kara’s this cocky douche, and I mean she is, but we’re wrong about her.” Eve concluded before she continued with an embarrassed noise that stuck in her throat. “She took me back to her dorm and cleaned me up and sat with me the whole night while the room was spinning. She even held my hair when I puked into a bucket. I begged her not to tell anyone what happened and she promised she wouldn’t. She gave me her bed and slept on the floor, and in the morning she left me a bottle of water and some Advil with a note that said Mike’s an idiot but he likes me, and then left me his number. So I called him and we talked for hours until our hangover started to lift and then we had a late lunch.”

Lena experienced a sharp sting of guilt over how horrible she had been to Kara yesterday, and whispered, “So she didn’t—”

“She didn’t what?” Eve asked curiously, but then someone knocked on Lena’s door and Eve shot up to answer it like it was her own room.

“Whoa, Lena, I knew you were sad about losing, but that is a lot of comfort food for one person.” Eve exclaimed, taking two bags from the delivery guy who insisted it was already paid for with tip. She closed the door and brought over the take-out that looked more classy than pizza and began lifting out containers.

“This looks amazing, and there’s no way you can eat it all yourself.” Eve stated and opened one of the containers to breathe in the delicious scents.

Lena’s phone dinged, and she lifted it to read the message while Eve was distracted.

_Don’t listen to her, I have a reputation to uphold as an arrogant asshole._

Lena smirked, her gaze lingering on the closet as she sent back, _You ordered us a feast?_

Lena’s phone lit up a few seconds later with another quick message from Kara. _Surprise. I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered a lot. Save me some?_

_Of course. You really wanted to make this romantic, didn’t you?_ Lena typed and hit the enter button just in time before Eve saw the message.

“Did someone send you flowers?” Eve asked with a fork in one hand and a clear-lidded container of chicken parmigiana in the other. She motioned towards the bouquet on the desk and eyed Lena in intrigue.

“Yeah,” Lena admitted and began digging through all of the food Kara ordered. “Actually, I’m seeing someone. Every day I get to know her a little bit better and I’m starting to develop feelings for her.”

Although Kara was out of sight in the closet, Lena knew that the alpha would hear every word. 

“Oh, tell me more,” Eve gushed, and without giving herself away with any particular details that could be traced back to Kara, Lena opened up and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For faster updates, extra one-shots and multi-chapters, check out my tumblr for links!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	5. Chapter 5

Lena’s assurance that Kara wouldn’t be in the closet for long turned out to be wrong, because Eve stayed for three hours. By the time Eve had helped herself to all of the food and they shared some gossip about the alphas that they were both interested in, Sam and Kelly stopped by, and then they texted Nia to join them. Eve told them she brought Lena the flowers to apologize, so nobody questioned the beautiful bouquet that Lena stared at fondly throughout the night.

Her friends filled her dorm room, and their combined omega scent masked Kara’s alpha musk. They all helped themselves to take-out, and Lena subtly lifted containers to set them aside for Kara, who was still crammed into her closet and suspiciously silent.

Lena sent apologetic glances to the closet and a stream of texts to say sorry, but Kara never responded. 

Eventually Lena pulled rank and reminded her team that the most important baseball game of their lives was occurring tomorrow and they all needed a good night's sleep if they hoped to take down the alphas and win the trophy. She all but shoved them through her door and slammed it behind Eve, who promised not to tell anyone that Lena was seeing someone.

The room was a mess, and Lena hurried to the closet to wrench the door open, only to discover a very scrunched up and naked Kara, who was awkwardly asleep with her head on Lena’s bag.

The alpha’s legs were tucked up, with her knees pressed into her chest, and her arms were wrapped around them. She was cuddling into her bundled up clothes, and her cell phone had fallen into one of Lena’s shoes.

How anyone could stay in a position like that was beyond Lena, but she couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips when she kneeled down to brush the hair from Kara’s face with a tender hand.

Kara looked so different while asleep, much softer, and Lena tried to imagine what it would be like to wake up to the sight of Kara in her bed.

She roused the alpha with a gentle caress of her cheek and smiled when Kara blinked and tried to sit up with a groan.

Lena held out her hands to pull her free from the cramped space as she whispered, “Kara I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect everyone else to show up and—”

“Did you save me dinner?” Kara asked like that was the most important thing, and wiped the back of her hand over the drool at the corner of her mouth as her bones cracked back into place.

“I—” Lena faltered, but a startled laugh still escaped from her and then she frowned at the bleary eyed alpha. “Yes, I stashed a few containers for you, but it’s all cold— _mmphh_!”

Kara shut her up with a kiss, and despite how stiff her limbs were, she still managed to lift Lena into her arms in a bear hug. “Thanks, I’m starving.” She murmured into Lena’s neck, and then promptly sank onto the bed with Lena, fully nude, and held onto her while Lena pointed out that the food was on her desk.

Kara never complained about how Lena had hidden her away, or that most of their dinner had been eaten by Lena’s team. She ate cold pasta and wrapped her arms around Lena like their date hadn’t gotten interrupted.

Lena wondered if any other alpha would have been this easy going about it all. She suspected not, especially with how close they had been to finally having sex.

Once she finished eating, Kara dressed and kissed Lena goodnight, then rushed off back to her dorm room before any of her teammates realized she was missing.

Lena was asleep before Kara texted to say she was in her room, and she woke the next morning so feverish and desperate that she almost called Kara to come and take her.

Lena’s thumb hovered over the call button and she whined and dropped her phone with the intent to take a very long, very cold, shower before breakfast.

She sent off a group text to tell her team she would meet them in the dining hall in about an hour, but after peeling the sheet off her body, Lena delayed getting up.

Her thumb scrolled through her messages until she found the teasing selfie Kara sent her the other night, and slipped her fingers into her panties and between her silken lips before she was fully aware of what she was doing.

Lena was soaked, and her heat-addled mind was stuck on repeat as she slipped a finger into her clenching hole with the memory of Kara doing the same. She whined from the sensation, pushing in deeper as she curled her finger to feel the velvety ripple of her hot channel and let herself get lost in the fantasy of the alpha.

The soft, wet click of her cunt enthralled Lena and she dared to push a second finger into her needy pussy just to experience the wonderful stretch.

No matter what happened with the game today, Lena was determined to have Kara’s cock, and she thrust her fingers a little harder in excitement. 

Maybe her heat had gone to her head, but when Kara sent a text saying, _Hey, I hope you slept well, are you having breakfast yet?_ Lena didn’t hesitate to send one back.

_Are you alone?_

_Yeah, just woke up. Why?_

Anticipation tingled through Lena as she called the alpha. 

Her fingers picked up speed so that the first thing out of her mouth when Kara answered was a breathy moan.

“Lena,” Kara rumbled down the line, her voice thick and raspy from sleep. “ _Are you_ —”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Lena cut in with a provocative hitch of breath. “Thought you might like to hear how much I’m looking forward to seeing you later.”

If Lena wasn’t mistaken, she heard the alpha growl down the line, and it did wonderful things to her cunt. She continued to work her fingers, exhaling erotic noises with every breath as her inner walls spasmed with desire.

“You sound so good. Are you using your fingers?” Kara’s sultry tone was all sandpaper and honey and Lena hummed in answer. Kara didn’t hold back, her alpha instincts ever present as she commanded effortlessly, “Spread them for me and imagine I’m inside you.”

Lena complied immediately, her inner omega elated that Kara was directing her, and she groaned wantonly, so eager for Kara to hear just how much she needed her.

“Rock your hips for me, take them deep.” Kara encouraged breathlessly, the slight quiver of her voice enough to make Lena wonder if the alpha was touching herself too.

“A little harder,” Kara demanded, evidently hanging on every whispery moan and whine that poured from Lena as she thrust her fingers vigorously.

“So deep,” Lena whimpered. The slick noise of her fingers entering her cunt sounded louder and she hoped that Kara could hear it. She wanted the alpha to know how wet she was, how desperate she was to finally have her cock.

“Now hold them inside and grind into your hand, really open yourself up.” Kara’s excitement traveled through the call, her rougher breaths and quiet growls showing Lena that she was into it and couldn’t wait to get her hands on her again. “Rub your clit, Lena. Use your other hand if you have to, but don’t stop until I hear you come.”

Lena moaned and turned her face towards her phone when it slid onto her pillow. She began to play with her clit, frantic in her dedication to following Kara’s every word. Lost in sensation, she bucked her hips and arched her back as she cried out. 

Kara groaned, a thick rumble that Lena had heard before, and she envisioned Kara’s solid length, and the way it throbbed and spilled over her hand.

Lena’s cunt tightened around her fingers in release. Bliss burst through her like fireworks under her skin, and she sank into the bed to enjoy the reprieve the sudden orgasm granted. It wouldn’t soothe her heat entirely, but it would take the edge off until after the game.

“Lena – that was - wow - best call I’ve ever gotten.” Kara panted, and Lena could hear the smile in her tone. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“Don’t let this call fool you,” Lena lilted as seriously as she could through a bright grin. “I won’t go easy on you on the field today, so you better bring your A-game, because I fully intend to annihilate you.”

“I have no doubt.” Kara laughed and Lena could picture the mischief in those bright blue eyes of hers. “May the best team win.”

“Oh, we’re gonna,” Lena insisted and hung up before Kara could say anything smart in response. She was still grinning when she got out of bed, and while she showered, and then all through breakfast with her team until Sam asked what the hell was going on.

Lena shrugged it off with a confident declaration that she knew today was the day she would be hitting a home run. Everyone on her team was aware she had Kara Danvers in mind when she said it, but not aware of the innuendo. 

She was in a feistier mood than usual when she marched onto the field with the omega team, lugging all of the equipment singlehandedly in her eagerness to see Kara.

Sam rushed to catch up with her, and to help lug the bag filled with heavy bats. 

“Whoa, slow down, you’re going to strain yourself,” Sam warned and pulled a few mitts from Lena’s arms to unburden her. 

All of the alphas were already at their bases, and Kara stood on the pitcher’s mound. Her hair was up and tucked under a cap to keep it out of her eyes as she slung a ball at James. 

James smacked the ball, and it bounced two inches, and she heard Mike yell out a joke about the bat being just like another piece of equipment that he didn’t know how to swing. 

The two idiots started to argue, but Kara did nothing to break it up because she had spotted Lena and stood tall as she eyed her up. 

Kara’s grey baseball pants were very tight and Lena stared at the clear outline of her cock before reaching for her whistle. She blew it abruptly and pointed to her teammates to begin running laps as she waved Kara over. 

“Sam, please lead the warm-ups while I have a word with the alpha team captain.” Lena requested, then tossed her whistle to Sam without so much as glancing at the omega team to make sure they were following her instructions. 

In her short sleeved Alpha Academy striped jersey, every flex of Kara’s arms was visible as she sprinted over. 

Lena chewed on her bottom lip while continuing to gawk and motioned towards the bleachers when Kara came to a stop in front of her. 

“We need to talk about good sportsmanship,” Lena sternly explained and exuded her heat perfume in invitation before moving out of Kara’s space. 

She strutted to a quiet spot behind the snack shack on the edge of the field.

Lena’s heat was making her reckless and just aggressive enough to go after what she wanted, and what she wanted most of all was to get her hands on Kara Danvers.

She couldn’t wait until after the game, and the second the alpha ducked under the bleachers Lena grabbed her by the belt and pulled her into a kiss that was more teeth than tongue.

She bit at Kara’s lips until the alpha’s hand caught the nape of her neck and took control of the intensity by slipping her tongue into Lena’s mouth with a startled groan.

Lena grinned into the kiss, her left hand secure in Kara’s belt while the right cupped her cock through her pants. She caressed over Kara’s bulge and felt it harden beneath her warm palm, then tore open her pants to let it spring free.

Kara gasped as she was exposed, surprised by Lena’s brazen antics while they were in public, yet completely into it.

“Lena—”

“Shh,” Lena teased, her lips hovering over Kara’s as she clasped her slender fingers around the alpha’s girthy shaft. “We wouldn’t want anyone to know how powerless you are in my hands.”

Kara could only groan when Lena massaged her from base to tip with steady, long strokes. 

Lena grinned when she rolled her hot palm over Kara’s broad head to gather the sticky arousal already starting to bead there. She used it to jerk the alpha’s cock faster and inhaled the rich scent of Kara’s pheromones. The moan she coaxed from Kara sounded dirty to Lena’s ears and she made sure to rub her thumb over the sensitive crease on the underside of her cock just to hear it again.

“They’ll look for us soon,” Kara managed between heavy, excited breaths. She didn’t look in the least bit bothered, and Lena wondered if it was because her heat was so strong it clouded the worry from the alpha’s mind.

“Then you better finish fast.” Lena’s sultry whisper caused Kara’s cock to stiffen further and she quirked a dark eyebrow in interest. Dirty talk was still all knew to her, but she wanted this to be erotic so it would stay in Kara’s mind for months to come.

Lena dropped her hand to quickly unbuckle her own pants and pulled them down to mid-thigh, then she wrapped her fist around Kara’s erection and stroked her with confidence.

“I want you to look at me as I touch you,” Lena informed her, and hooked her thumb into her panties to pull them down just enough to show Kara her bare pussy as she quickened her hand. “Think about how good it’s going to feel when you're finally inside of me tonight. How warm and wet I’ll be just because of you.”

Kara’s eyes glazed over, and her breaths became labored as she stared at Lena’s cunt. She rocked her hips, pushing her solid length through Lena’s hand with more force and Lena rewarded her effort by tightening her hold and gliding her thumb over the sensitive groove at the tip of Kara’s cock.

The alpha jerked suddenly like she had been tasered, and a growled moan escaped her chest seconds before her cock throbbed. Lena eagerly directed the blasts of creamy seed right into her panties to catch it all.

Lena gave a few more slower tugs on Kara’s cock to squeeze out every last drop, and cleaned the tip with the pad of her thumb. They both seemed mesmerized by the copious amount of come cradled in Lena’s panties, and she slid a finger through the mess in amazement.

“There’s so much of it,” Lena lilted, carefully settling her panties back in place just to cup her pussy through the fabric. She rubbed her palm over the material and then let Kara get a good look at her come-covered cunt by pulling her panties back down.

Lena shocked herself by rasping lustfully, “Tonight I’ll get to find out if it looks this good when you finish inside me.”

Kara’s slack jawed expression gave Lena a thrill, and she had just enough time to tuck Kara’s cock back into her pants and to slide her own clothing into place before she heard a shout from the field.

Anyone who saw them re-emerge would have concluded they were red in the face from arguing with one another, because Lena looked peeved as she stalked towards the omega team.

“Did you give Danvers a piece of your mind?” Sam asked when she came up beside her, and Lena gave a fleeting glance towards Kara and thought of the thick seed pooling between her legs.

“I gave her a piece of something, alright,” Lena muttered and stood beside Sam to assess her team. Everyone was scattered around the field bickering with the alphas instead of practicing. “What happened while I was gone?”

“The alphas don’t want to share the field. I told them to get off or we’ll just play around them,” Sam explained, placing her hands on her hips and squinting at fourth base, where Nia was getting in James’ face. 

Lena restored order by blowing her whistle in a long, continuous burst of noise that rattled both teams, and then Kara ran awkwardly onto the field to call the alphas back into the dug-out. 

“Wow, look at that, Kara Danvers is actually cooperating with you,” Sam uttered in amazement and stared at Lena with a new sparkle of interest in her eyes. “Whatever you did must have been super effective. Maybe we should line the alpha team up and handle them all the same way.”

“No, definitely not,” Lena blurted out and then forced a smile onto her lips when she realized Sam was confused by her tone. 

“We don’t have time and we’re not wasting the energy.” Lena supplied, sounding far more clear headed than she felt. She breezed by Sam to grab one of the bats and then turned to her friend with a smirk. “Well, what are you waiting on? The field is ours. Grab a mitt and let’s get warmed up.”

Eve tossed a glove to Sam, and Nia made a fast dash for the pitcher mound, whooping when she beat Kelly, who stuck her tongue out playfully and rounded a few bases just for the hell of it.

Lena situated herself at home base, and leaned forward for no other reason than to give Kara an eyeful of her voluptuous ass. 

Even without turning, she could feel the alpha’s eyes on her, but as she lifted her bat, it was Oliver who yelled out, “You’re gonna need more than twenty minutes to learn how to handle something that big, Luthor. I can give you tips.”

“No you can’t,” Sam shouted back without missing a beat. “We all know the only attention your wood gets is from your hand and your pants are tight enough for us to know it’s not anything to brag about.”

The omegas all burst into laughter, and even Lena couldn’t help the way she snorted at Sam’s quick thinking in coming to her defense.

Their practice lasted half an hour, with the alphas occasionally acting like commentators on their plays. 

Lena took a practice swing and made it to third base, and Kara cupped her hands to her mouth to shout out, “What a let down for Luthor. If only that had been a home-run.”

It brought a tiny smile to Lena’s face, but she turned around to prevent Kara or anyone else from seeing it. 

Spectators from both schools arrived, along with the alpha and omega team coordinators, and then the alphas took to the field so the game could begin.

The omega team gathered in the dug-out to wait for their turns to bat. 

Kara stood at the pitcher’s mound and tossed the ball to herself. 

Kate Kane was the catcher for the alpha team. Ava Sharpe jogged out to first base, James positioned himself on second, and Oliver claimed third.

Their short-stop was an awkward alpha who hadn’t participated in any of the previous games, and he seemed to be calling out tips to Kara that were based on geometry and physics and the skill of each omega player. 

“That’s Brainy,” Nia explained before anyone could even ask, and she sighed as he noticed her and waved. “He’s their secret weapon. Not because he’s a great player or anything. I doubt he’ll even move or attempt to grab the ball, but he’s a genius and he’ll be telling Kara what kinds of throws will maximize our chances of striking out.”

Well, lucky for you that I can use his same tactics to destroy him,” Lena insisted and pushed a bat into Nia’s hands, then gave her a gentle shove.

Lena’s instinct to send Nia up first was on point, because Brainy appeared to be watching the omega with more interest than simply working out how she batted. Every time Nia so much as glanced his way, Brainy smiled.

Kara flung her first pitch and Nia swung at it with enough force to send it past second base. She dropped the bat and ran for first, landing on it with a victorious grin as James scrambled to grab the rolling ball. He tossed it back to Kara, who was glaring at Brainy, but the alpha didn’t appear to notice because his eyes were still on Nia, and not on Sam, who strode up to take the bat.

With nothing to go on, Kara must have reasoned speed would be her only hope, because she put her whole arm into the pitch, and the ball sailed straight past Sam’s bat.

“Strike!”

“Son of a bitch,” Sam grumbled, her hands tightening around the bat as someone threw the ball back to Kara.

“Come on Sam, you got this!” Eve yelled, and Lena joined in with Kelly to cheer her on. “Show them what you’re made of!”

“Hate and failure,” Oliver called out, and several of the alphas laughed in agreement, but it didn’t interrupt Sam’s focus and when Kara sent a second pitch hurtling towards her. Sam smacked it clean over Kara’s head and took off running.

Nia darted to third base and Sam ended up on second, and then Kelly was next up to the plate. Lena smirked because Brainy was distracted by Nia standing so close to him, and Kelly’s hit flew far into the outfield while Nia rushed to home base. 

Lena high-fived her teammate and taunted Kara with a broad grin.

“Give it to me hard, Danvers,” Lena called out and then flirted with her eyebrows, raising one while she sucked the inside of her cheek. 

“Who knew you could beg so nicely.” Kara fired back with a cocky smirk, and some of the alphas jeered, the real joke lost on them.

Lena tipped her head to the side and stroked one hand over the handle of the bat in the guise of getting a good grip, and smiled when she saw Kara react to it.

The alpha was in the process of pitching, but Kara was so distracted by Lena that she faltered at the last second and sent a curve ball hurtling towards Oliver.

Oliver snatched the ball from the air and flung it back at Kara with speed behind it. “Wrong direction. Want me to take over for you? I bet Luthor would appreciate my good arm.”

Kara caught the ball and for a precarious moment, it seemed like she might send it back at Oliver’s head. “Yeah, it almost makes up for your face,” She teased and wound up another pitch that Lena was ready to hit.

The ball arched over all of the alphas’ heads, and Lena sprinted around the bases while the outfielders hurried to retrieve it. She made it all the way home and rushed straight into Sam and Kelly’s arms, who had arrived there first. 

“Take that!” Sam shouted and then followed it up by sticking two fingers into her mouth to whistle. 

James looked pissed when Barry finally chucked the ball to him, far too late to do anything with it, except pass it back to Kara. “Get all your cheering out because that was just a fluke.” He hissed bitterly, and Sam used those same two fingers to give him a gesture that neither of the coordinators saw.

“You’re just mad because you can’t hit shit,” Nia shouted before James returned to his position. She slung her arms over Sam and Kelly’s shoulders with a wicked grin and taunted, “We all saw how bad you were at practice.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, caught up in the trash talk as she pointed to James and mocked, “aren’t alphas meant to be big and strong?”

James looked like he was ready to storm over, and Kara snapped at him sharply to get his attention. “Stay focused. Another one’s ready to bat.”

Eve stepped out of the dug-out, and it was clear even from the sidelines where Lena stood that she was more concerned with batting her eyelashes at Mike than any other kind of batting. She lifted the bat awkwardly, and Kara must have assumed it would be an easy strike, but at the last second Eve let out a high-pitched and menacing laugh and slammed the ball into the outfield. 

“Gotcha!” Eve declared and sped off to the first base, where she stayed. 

The omegas continued to rack up points, much to Kara’s visible frustration.

Lena wondered if the alpha would take it out on her after the game. Her panties were still damp, and when she walked, she could feel Kara’s seed rubbing into her pussy lips. 

When it was the omega team’s turn to take the field, Kara passed her and their hands touched for a second, but they didn’t have time to talk. 

Lena decided to play third base, and when Kara landed there after a strong first hit, the alpha teased her about it. “Guess I’m stuck on third base twice this week.”

Lena quirked a dark brow and leveled Kara with a mischievous look. “Careful, Danvers. With that attitude, I might just leave you there all month.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara murmured under her breath, and bent down in a way that made it seem like she was tying her lace. She admired Lena from under her lashes, and after a moment and several deep breaths, Kara stood back up with the kind of grin that made Lena tingle in places that were indecent in public.

“What was that about?” Lena demanded quietly, intrigued and itching to keep the flirtatious rivalry going.

“Just enjoying the scent of your perfume,” Kara innocently replied, but her eyes were dark with hunger and she was unleashing strong pheromones. “Seems like you’re lying about keeping me on third base.” 

Lena considered giving her a playful shove, but just as she put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, Oliver hit the ball and the alpha ran off.

Five innings later, she passed Kara on the field and murmured three words that turned the alpha’s head. “After the game.” 

Kara almost bumped into James, who whipped around to give his captain a questioning glare. “You talking about the dance after the game?” He grunted and clapped a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Shame we couldn’t have skipped right to that. I bet some of these omegas are better on the dance floor and in the sack than they are on the field.” 

Kara’s lips pressed into a tight line, and she looked like she was ready to berate James when Oliver barked, “Are you kidding? I hope they suck in bed, too.”

Mike laughed hard enough to cause both teams to look at him, and he high-fived Oliver before he caught Eve’s glare. It must have registered that he was in trouble, because he lowered his head and kicked at the dirt as if he immediately regretted his behavior.

Kara shook her head as the tension between the alpha and omega teams heightened, and surprised Lena by putting a stop to it before it ruined the whole game. “Hey, if you keep talking like that, the only thing getting blown is your chances of a win, because I’ll bench you all.” 

“Oh, either way, you’re still going to lose,” Lena declared with a small scrunch of her nose, and then she sidled by with a disdainful smile for James. 

After that, the energy of the omega team was unbeatable, and by the end the next inning they had a strong lead on the alpha team. 

The seventh inning was tense, but much to her surprise, whenever Lena glanced at Kara, she saw only encouragement on the alpha’s face and not a shred of anger. 

She watched the alpha pitch for a long time, like she was studying her form instead of her sexy biceps, and she jumped when Sam came and touched her back. 

“What are you looking at, Lena?” Sam asked in an amused tone and leaned against the fencing in the dug-out to peer out at the field. 

“Kara,” Lena readily admitted and shrugged as she prepared herself to bat. “I wonder how she must feel now that she’s finally losing to us.”

“Maybe she’s not actually a sore loser,” Eve suggested from her place on the bench and then poured water all over her jersey.

Lena rolled her eyes—not because she disagreed about Kara, but because she knew Eve had only drenched herself for the purpose of showing off to Mike.

The eighth inning had both teams almost neck and neck, with the alphas no longer joking around. Oliver and James had never been so quiet before and Lena could almost smell their frustration when they rounded the bases.

In the last stretch of the ninth, it became clear that the omegas had a high chance of winning, and Lena felt almost arrogant when she sauntered over to pick up a bat.

The alphas were all sweating on the field, some of them gritting their teeth and scowling because it all came down to these last moments. If they couldn’t take her out, the alphas had no hope in hell of beating them, and the stench of their aggression smelled like sweet victory to Lena. She locked eyes with Kara on the pitcher mound and she could have sworn she saw the faintest grin on her lips before she pressed them together and swung her arm.

The ball came in fast and hard and Lena put every ounce of her strength behind the bat, grunting from the force as the crack echoed around them. For a startled second, she stood there as the ball soared through the air and it was Kara who snapped her out of it with a sharp, “ _Run_!”

“Go Lena!” Eve screamed from the dug-out, her hands shaking the fence in excitement as Nia and Sam ran for home base. The other omegas began shrieking and yelling, and chaos erupted on the field as James and Oliver collided with each other in their pursuit of grabbing the ball.

Lena tore around the bases, adrenaline making her heart race so fast she couldn’t hear anything beyond her own racing pulse.

“Stop her!” Oliver roared, hurtling the ball to Brainy, who fumbled spectacularly and let the ball roll.

Barry shot in front of him to snatch it up, and all but flung himself at third base, but he skidded awkwardly and the dust kicked up in his face, and by then Lena was already jumping on home base.

The omegas went absolutely crazy, grabbing for Lena while they splashed each other with water bottles and whistled and hooted louder than the alphas, who were throwing down their mitts and yelling in defeat. 

Despite how good the win felt, standing in the middle of her winning team wasn’t as satisfying as what Lena expected would come next with Kara, and she was distracted by the thought of it when the omega team coordinator came onto the field to hand over the giant trophy.

“Great work, Miss Luthor. It’s such a shame you’re graduating this year. This is the first omega win in the longest time.”

Hearing that praise was nice, and Lena soaked it up like she always did any compliment that any authority figure threw her way before her attention strayed to Kara.

Kara walked across the field the second Rhea stepped aside, and Lena had just enough time to pass the trophy off to Sam before the alpha put out her hand. Lena shook it with a dimpled smile and then Kara proudly congratulated her. “You played a great game. Your team deserves this victory.”

The omegas all looked at each other in stunned confusion, but that was nothing to the shock that rippled through them when Lena laughed and snared Kara by the shirt to kiss her in front of everyone.

A chorus of gasps went up around them, but none of it mattered when Kara let out a startled moan.

Lena placed a hand on her cheek, but Kara took charge and deepened the kiss, her fingers threading into Lena’s hair at the nape of her neck until she went weak kneed and someone yelled, “Get a room!”

When they parted, it was Kara who turned pink in the face as she listened to the omega team’s laughs. She seemed perplexed that Lena had chosen to make their relationship public knowledge, and her eyes were shining and vulnerable as she gaped down at Lena.

Lena caught Kara by the jaw, flying high on her win as she lilted, “Was there something else you wanted to say, now that everyone knows I like you?” She arched an eyebrow and waited as the alpha straightened up and regained some of her cocky composure.

Kara’s hand slipped into Lena’s and she pulled her closer to rumble, “Yeah, I want to date you.” She held Lena’s gaze with undisguised heat, and ignored the noise of their teams reacting as she asserted, “I’m officially asking if you want to be my girlfriend.”

Lena tapped her chin as if debating it, but then she nodded and looped her arms around Kara’s shoulders as she went in for another kiss. 

“So Lena, did your friend Linda have a good time last night?” Sam asked casually as she grinned and hoisted the trophy a little higher. 

Lena expected she would be on the receiving end of some teasing after she revealed her interest in Kara — but she hadn’t realized she had been that transparent when lying, or that Sam would call her out on it. 

“I’ll have to text later and ask,” Lena replied in a low voice of warning, and Sam smirked as she understood her subtle request not to talk about “Linda” in front of Kara. 

Sam wandered off to celebrate with the other omegas and to playfully rub the win in the alphas’ faces. 

Lena glanced up at Kara through lustful, weighty eyelashes and remarked, “Looks like I’m walking out of here with two trophies.” 

From the way she eyed Kara, it was plain she meant the alpha, and she put out her arm to suggest that she would lead the way off the field.

Kara took only two seconds to check on her team, and then she shouted, “See you at the party later” before taking Lena’s arm. 

They walked arm in arm the whole way back to the dorms, and Kara suggested a quick stop at her room to grab a towel and change of clothes before their baser urges fully took hold. Lena realized she planned to shower and get ready with her, and all but raced Kara back to her own room to grab a towel and body wash for herself.

“With everyone still on the field, we’ll have the whole place to ourselves,” Kara whispered and stripped off the second they walked into the communal showers. “Are you coming?”

Lena shivered pleasantly and tugged off her sports top to chide, “Not yet, but I better be soon.” She shed the rest of her clothes except her panties, and hurried to grab Kara by the wrist before she got under the warm spray.

“Wait,” Lena exhaled, her thumbs hooking into her panties to slowly pull away the come soaked fabric. Her cunt was still smeared in Kara’s seed, sticky and warm from her body heat, and she hiked the fabric all the way down and then folded the panties to set them aside.

“Consider those a consolation trophy,” Lena teased, but Kara was still staring at her messy cunt like it was the best thing she had ever seen.

The alpha cupped her pussy suddenly, her middle finger parting her silken lips to swipe between them, and they both groaned when Kara held her hand up with her creamy excitement on her fingertip. 

“You’re still covered in me,” Kara noted with approval, and dropped her hand to massage the seed into Lena’s clit. She wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist and backed her under the hot spray as she kissed her. 

The warm water cascaded down Lena’s neck and shoulders while their mouths collided and their tongues met. They both expressed themselves through gentle touches, and Kara lathered her up in soap while inhaling her scents even while washing them away.

“Your heat is at its strongest today,” Kara whispered and stepped behind Lena to clean her back, and while she ran the sponge over tense muscle, she leaned in so that Lena could feel her forming erection. 

“It should last a few more days. I hope you’re free this weekend,” Lena joked with a smile and a coy glance over her shoulder, then turned so she could check Kara out. The head of the alpha’s cock was swollen and reddish purple and Lena reached out to take hold of it and slide her finger over the furrow along the top. 

“I’ll be sure to check my schedule,” Kara teased, only to moan when Lena provocatively drizzled her body wash over the alpha’s length and began to stroke her with a nice tight grip. “God, you’ve gotten so good at this.” She whispered, avidly watching the way Lena’s fists moved from base to tip.

“I’m a fast learner,” Lena lilted against Kara’s lips and smirked when she rolled her palm over the broad head of the alpha’s cock. She could feel every tremble of Kara’s thighs, every hot puff of breath as she moaned, and Lena waited until the alpha stiffened further before she slowed her hand down with a wicked smile. “Keep washing, unless you want us to end up with an audience.”

Lena had absolutely no intention of letting the alpha come until she was deep inside her cunt. It thrilled her to see Kara hurriedly scrub herself while she continued to play with her cock, and she sped up just to see the muscles under Kara’s skin strain from pleasure. She hoped riling her up would be rewarding once they were back in Lena’s room, and she didn’t have to wait to find out if it was working because Kara growled when she tickled her fingers over her erection and then stepped out of the shower to towel off.

The alpha was by her side a minute later, pulling on sweat pants and a tank top without even attempting to dry first and then she scooped Lena into her arms while she was still wrapped in her towel. Lena laughed and slipped her arms around Kara’s neck, and then the alpha carried her down the hall, exuding possessive and dominant pheromones in her wake.

It felt like they were picking up where they had left off the night before, and Lena cleared her throat as they entered the bedroom to remind Kara to lock the door.

“If you want to put on the playlist you made, I think your thumb drive is still stuck in my laptop.” Lena pointed out and used the few seconds where Kara was distracted by the music to settle down in bed and slip the towel away from her body. She hoped it would arouse Kara to see her like that, and judging by the open-mouthed awe on the alpha’s face, Lena had succeeded in her plan. 

Kara shed her top and kicked off her sweat pants and hurried over to the bed.

Lena’s nipples stiffened from the sudden cool air hitting her skin and the alpha flicked and pinched them both, then palmed her breasts and cupped them in her hands. 

Kara moved on top of her and kissed at her quivery throat every time she took a fast intake of breath. Soon she was gasping while the alpha rubbed at her breasts and sucked on her thumping pulse point.

Her knees knocked together and then relaxed in a spread, and Kara slipped between them, positioning her cock to slide up and down through her pussy lips. She started to whine as the tip of Kara’s erection stroked over her clit.

The alpha seemed to respond to the mix of desperation and heat pheromones Lena released, because she huffed at them and nipped along Lena’s throat with soft growls of approval. Kara rocked her hips with slow persistence, gliding her hard length between Lena’s wet pussy lips to simultaneously coat herself in Lena’s slick and tease her clit with the thick veins of her cock.

“Kara please, I can’t wait any longer,” Lena whimpered, sensing that the alpha wanted to hear her beg just a little. She tangled her hand in Kara’s blonde hair and pulled her mouth down for a heated, almost rough kiss, then lightly scratched her nails over Kara’s strong shoulders. “I'm ready.” Lena exhaled, nodding when Kara pulled back to look her in the eyes.

With a subtle roll of her hips, Kara drew her broad tip down to Lena’s eager, twitching hole. “Wrap your legs around me,” She whispered, and took one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth and gave it a gentle suck. 

The new angle seemed to hold Lena’s cunt open, and she whined when Kara’s tip pushed into her entrance. The breath caught in Lena’s throat when Kara plunged the first few inches of her cock into her sensitive cunt.

Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth as they shared a kiss, and she grew conflicted between wanting more and wanting to prolong the moment as she stretched wonderfully around Kara’s girth. 

Kara’s cock sank in until it would have ached to go deeper and Lena clamped her legs around the alpha. Her inner muscles needed the gradual thrusts that Kara gave her, and then their silky smooth heat spread for the last thick inches. Lena whimpered when the entire shaft was inside of her cunt and Kara held still and rubbed at her side while she relaxed.

She smiled into a kiss, tracing Kara’s lower lip with her tongue before slipping it into the alpha’s mouth. 

“I’m happy you’re my first,” Lena acknowledged and looped her arms around Kara’s back as they began moving in a slow, coordinated rock. “You feel so good inside of me, Kara.” 

She wondered how different it would have been if they used a condom, but Kara’s bare cock was so warm and her own arousal made their languid grind very pleasurable. It took her a few minutes to get used to it, and then Lena was moaning and impatient for Kara to pound into her. 

Lena tried to express it by scraping her nails over Kara’s arms and pulling her closer, except the alpha seemed oblivious to her clues, and she found herself blurting, “Don’t you want to be rough with me?” 

“I’m trying to be romantic,” Kara confessed, and from the bright blush of her cheeks Lena could only assume that was the alpha’s way of saying she was trying to make love to her. It was sweet, and special, and normally everything Lena would have wanted, except her heat was now a raging inferno and her cunt ached to be used by an alpha in charge.

“I mean this in the nicest way possible,” Lena whispered, her nails biting into Kara’s shoulder blades to get her attention, “but I need you to stop holding back. Be the unapologetic alpha I’ve battled on the field and take what’s yours.” It was a provocative statement that took Kara by surprise, and her hips faltered as she stared down at Lena with dark, devouring eyes.

Everything shifted in an instant. Lena clung onto Kara like her life depended on it and the alpha began fast, deep lunges that drove her cock harder into Lena’s needy cunt. 

The sound of her slick smacking with every rough thrust filled the air between them and Kara openly growled as she bit the sensitive flesh of Lena’s neck to leave behind pretty pink marks in the shape of her mouth.

“You need me to treat you like you’re my omega, huh?” Kara husked into Lena’s ear, her hot breath and potent scent heightening Lena’s heat. “Show you what it’s like to really mate?” 

Kara pumped her hips harder, spreading Lena’s delicate pussy lips with her solid cock with enough force to creak the bed beneath them. Kara was breathing heavier, her muscles straining in her excitement and Lena whined when Kara pushed her hand between their bodies to rub at her swollen clit.

The faster slam of Kara’s cock and the consistent attention from her fingertips was incredible. Her spine arched off the bed and she moved her hips in undulations that matched with Kara’s speed. She put her hands above her to grip the pillows and moaned as Kara began to rail her with full lunges. 

Kara grabbed at her sides and ass, and Lena spread her legs wider and clenched them around Kara’s hips, only for the alpha to seize ahold of them and lock them down against the bed as she thrust in harder. 

“Oh god, oh please Kara, fuck me like this,” Lena begged, and Kara pinned her shaky limbs and pounded into her until all of her other senses felt dulled except the extraordinary feeling in her cunt as she came. Her muscles tightened and twitched and powerful flutters went through her clit.

Kara was groaning and flooding her with seed a second later, and Lena gasped from each rough throb that pumped more of it into her. When the alpha pulled out, it spilled onto the bed sheet underneath her, and Kara took a moment just to appreciate the sight of her cunt overflowing with her creamy release.

Lena eyed Kara’s cock in distraction, because it seemed even more aroused than before. She had questions about it, but bit her lip and instead reached out to stroke it a few times, resulting in Kara jerking back with a whine.

“I know you enjoyed yourself,” Lena laughed with a coy flick of her lashes, “so why does it seem like that did nothing for you?” She propped herself up on her elbows and watched Kara sprawl out beside her.

“It happens sometimes,” Kara explained, flushing a darker shade of red than from the exertion of being inside of Lena. “Usually before I’m ready to knot, it kind of swells.”

Lena grinned slyly and teased her fingers along the underside of Kara’s shaft just to watch the alpha bite back a moan and shift her hips in a restless buck. 

“Aww, you must really like me.” Lena playfully lilted, her heat so strong that she fixated on the idea of Kara’s knot spreading her tight hole. She moved before she had even consciously made a choice, her body making it for her as she straddled Kara’s hips and slid her pussy over the thick length of the alpha’s shaft.

“Someone’s awfully confident, you still riding that victory high?” Kara tried to taunt back, but she was grinning up at Lena and her hands settled on her waist.

“Oh I’ll be riding something,” Lena promised, lifting herself up to angle Kara’s cock between her pussy lips, “and you’re going to love it.” 

Lena pushed herself down with a soft groan and buried every inch of Kara’s erection inside her scorching cunt, then began a quick bounce to drive the alpha’s cock into her velvety muscles. She felt almost drunk with her desires for Kara, and moaned when the alpha’s strong hands palmed and squeezed her breasts.

“God you’re so sexy,” Kara blurted, her eyes darting between Lena’s face and bare cunt as it swallowed her cock over and over. She pitched her hips up, giving Lena more to bounce on, and pinched at her nipples in excitement.

Lena rolled her hips faster, loving the awed expression on Kara’s face, and slid her cock in and out of her reddened pussy with hedonistic determination to get them both off.

“Do you like seeing the way you fill me, Kara?” Lena breathlessly asked, and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips to give the alpha a more explicit look at how well her tight cunt could take her thick length. 

Kara groaned, unable to find the words to answer as she grabbed for Lena’s hips to slam into her with an almost frantic pace to prove how much she enjoyed it.

Lena positioned her hands on Kara’s chest to balance herself as the alpha held onto her ass to help her ride. The jostling pace of it satisfied the sweet ache inside of her and the slippery mess of their combined come made it so easy for Kara’s cock to drive into her. 

Her cunt was so spread open and the extreme swell of Kara’s cock continued to stretch her with every good bounce. She needed this sexual fulfillment and the alpha slammed into her until her entrance was red and used looking.

She rocked back and forth a few times and Kara encouraged it, directing her hips with firm hands. When the alpha rubbed between her pussy lips, she came again with a sensual shudder and loud moan, and then Kara shifted and Lena bent low on the bed. 

“I want you to knot me from behind,” Lena husked, her omega instincts fully kicking in now that she experienced an alpha inside of her. The blood in her veins felt hotter, the scent of Kara’s musk smelled richer, and she understood on a primal level that this would bond them in some invisible way.

Kara groaned, and knelt behind Lena in an instant, her eager hands firm on her backside as she got a good look at her freshly fucked cunt. Lena knew Kara liked the sight of her blushing cunt, all glistening and messy, still gaping as if it begged to be filled, because the alpha’s breaths were harsh and heavy. She raised her backside up to present herself more thoroughly, and swore she heard Kara swear under her breath.

Lena never felt particularly sexy, but she felt it right then from the way Kara could barely contain herself. The alpha rubbed the broad tip of her cock between her drenched pussy lips and moaned unabashedly when she pushed back inside Lena’s still rippling cunt.

She was face downward in the bed, and her inner pelvic muscles tightened in a wet grasp around the head of Kara’s cock. Her provocative little squeezes seemed to affect Kara’s alpha, because her thrusts became rougher.

Kara’s hips shaped to Lena’s ass as she forced her length in deep, and Lena wondered what else she could do to draw out Kara’s dominant urges. 

“You’ve never had an omega like this, have you?” Lena whispered as she listened to the alpha’s quiet growls of excitement. “I’m the first who’s allowed you to knot her.”

It pleased Lena to know she was Kara’s first in some way, and she glanced over her shoulder to size the alpha up. “How about one last game, Kara – whoever comes first is the loser?” 

Kara smirked at the challenge, laughter in her voice as she teased Lena without missing a thrust. “It’s not much of a game when we both know how easily I make you come.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Lena lilted and clenched her inner muscles tighter around Kara’s length in warm pulsations that sent a tremor through the alpha. She backed into each rough thrust to make Kara bottom out and bit her lip to stifle her own moans so she could listen to the alpha.

“Uhhmph,” Kara grunted, caught off guard by the sudden onslaught of intensity. Her hips almost faltered as she jerked, but she kept going, picking up speed even as she tried to hold Lena still. “God, Lena.”

“Feeling sensitive?” Lena rasped innocently, like she wasn’t fisting the sheets and groaning into her pillow.

Kara was forcing her cunt into an incredible spread as her cock swelled further to rub Lena inside. The alpha was getting closer and Lena hungered to be knotted. “How long do you think you’ll last now?” She taunted, knowing it would rile Kara’s alpha.

“Long enough to win.” Kara declared, her gravelly tone determined as she leaned over Lena’s back to pin her to the bed.

The sharp angle of Lena’s ass still up in the air made it easier for Kara to pound into her drenched pussy. She reached around to slot her hand between Lena’s thighs and ran her fingers between her slit to stimulate Lena’s clit with a rumble. “You like when I assert control, don’t you Lena? I can feel how wet it makes you.”

Lena hated the idea of losing any competition to Kara, but she was weak to the alpha’s touch. Her cunt responded to it with soft flutters of anticipation, and Kara’s fingers rubbed over her clit with confident strokes to try to make her come first.

It was so pleasurable that Lena sank her teeth into her bottom lip with a whine, and in her effort to resist orgasm, her thighs trembled. She knew she was going to be defeated, but the struggle to hold off increased the pressure building inside her until her cunt went into euphoric spasm. It felt spectacular when it happened, and she cried out Kara’s name while her inner muscles clamped around the alpha’s cock.

Lena quaked under Kara and pressed her face into the pillow to quiet her moans, but Kara continued to massage her afterwards, prolonging her release as she bent forward to whisper playfully into Lena’s neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you come again as a consolation prize.”

Kara wasn’t joking. Lena orgasmed three more times with the alpha’s cock pumping inside of her, and the last release was so strong that Kara’s knot developed to such a thickness that she almost couldn’t take it.

It was three times broader than Kara’s girth and Lena experienced a bolt of fear followed by a delicious thrill as Kara sank into her.

“Ka-ra,” Lena grunted, torn between her animal instinct and her panic at taking such a massive knot for the first time. “Oh fuck, I’m not sure if I can handle it.” She whimpered and cast a worried glance down at her thighs and her obscenely stretched cunt, then blindly reached for Kara in the hopes that the contact would reassure her on some level.

“You can, Lena, I know you can,” Kara encouraged, her hand clasping Lena’s as she pressed insistently into her tight hole. “Just a little more.”

Lena’s body responded with a flood of slick and a rush of endorphins like it knew to prepare her for the knot, and she nodded and pleaded with keening whines because she wanted it so badly.

Kara’s fingers were still rubbing her in soothing little circles to relax her hole, and with one final rock of her hips, she managed to push the knot fully inside Lena’s clenching heat.

The instantaneous bliss hit them both with such intensity that Kara let out a strangled moan and all but draped around Lena as her body jerked and her cock throbbed in continual pulses to shoot warm seed deep inside Lena’s cunt.

They both settled down in the bed with Kara spooning her, the alpha’s knot firmly lodged in place to hold them together in their carnal embrace.

Lena turned her head for a kiss that expressed just how enamored she was with Kara, and melted into the tender way the alpha cupped her cheek to draw her closer. It was lazy and languid, and she moaned as Kara tasted her lips and tongue. The alpha showed no signs of wanting to stop and Lena’s heart thumped wildly in her chest when she realized she felt the same way.

“Is it always going to feel this special?” Lena asked in a whisper, unable to hold back the hope in her voice as she stared into Kara’s bright eyes.

“I think it will.” Kara murmured, and nuzzled into Lena’s neck to huff at her scent fondly. She moved as if to kiss her again, but Lena pulled back at the last second with a tempting curve to her lips. 

“Good,” Lena coyly remarked, and raised a haughty eyebrow just to mess with Kara before she supplied wickedly, “because tomorrow, I want a re-match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! For more one-shots and multi-chapters, check out my tumblr for links!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
